Deadly Combanation
by Linguistical-Liza89
Summary: UPDATED! Marik's back and he kiddnapps my oc,Annabel. Fearing the safety of her loved ones, she agree's to serve Marik in his quest for world domination...but he wants more from her then just servitude...so does Malik when he shows up. Rated for language, some violence and sexual content
1. Introduction

ABOUT ANNABEL (my oc) 

NAME: Annabel Lee (MIDDLE: Victoria)

AGE: 17

HEIGHT: 5'5''

EYES: GREEN

HAIR: Lon, black with bangs (almost always down unless she puts it in a pony tail, claw clip, or the chop stick thing).

COMPLEXION: Light ivory skin with a few freckles on her cheeks

FIGURE: Well toned body not to buff. Waist size 5 Bust 32C

CLOTHES: In the beginning she has on a skintight velvet shirt, blue boot cut jeans and flip-flops.

ACCESSORIES: Millennium Bracelet and silver cartush necklace.

HOBBIES: Dueling, reading, martial arts (third degree black belt in Ju Jitsu) and plays violin.

PERSONALITY: Cocky, energetic, flirtatious, get's pissed off easily and is easy to talk to when in a good mood. Her intelligence is well known but as all teenagers are; she's really dumb at times.

Hi, I'm GothPoetofDarkness16! I know this intro is sort of stupid, but I'd like to give you all a visual because my story would be 1,000 miles long if I described her during the story. Anyway, here is a small story on my character. She has known Yugi since she was two years old (MORE, LATER). Her mom is a famous British cook (no she does not have an accent, but her brother does). Her dad is an Egyptologist and her 6 year-old brother who she always ends up babysitting, his name is Bobby. I'm boring you all to death so I'm going to skip to the good stuff. She has a Millennium Bracelet that controls the elements of earth, wind, fire, and water. It also purifies the sole (in other words, evil go bye bye).

KINDDA' CORNY BUT () I LIKE IT, BUT, DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I'M SMART! HATE ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC (: p), I'LL UPDATE WHEN I AM DONE CLEANING MY DAMN DIRTY APE! I...I MEAN ROOM! Chow earthlings!


	2. Chapter 1

GPoD16: Not much to say…uhhh…I only own the Lee family!

Chappy 1 part 1

Annabel walked up to everyone (Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Bobby) and said, "Hi guys, sorry I'm late I just came from violin practice!" "It's okay Annabel! We can wait to get some burgers!" Tea said, then Yugi added, "Speak for yourself…I haven't had a cheese burger in over 24 hours!" "Yugi! Can't you show a little sympathy? I got a blister today!" Annabel holds up her swollen finger.

"Enough complaining, I'm hungry!" Bobby slumped in a near by bench, "Ok guys lets go!" So they left.

It had been 2 years since the Battle city tournament and they haven't had any problems until this fateful day. When they arrived at the burger hut, there were about 6 guys in dark purple capes sitting out side at a table.

"Hey," Joey stated, "those guys look familiar!" "Joey, it must be your imagination!" Tea said, "Besides…there in cloaks! How can you see their face?" "Because they're staring at us!"

"Whatever, Joey!" Bobby then pulls on Annabel's pants, "Annabel?" "Yes, Bobby?" "They do look familiar…like Rare Hunters!"

Annabel whirled around, they were gone, "Stop playing tricks Bobby! There is nobody there! Now whose turn is it to buy?" The next thing they knew, a cloud of smoke was forming around them, and Annabel was then grabbed around the waist and inhaled a sweet but nauseating scent. 'What's going on? It's har- hard to breath!'

She was then swept up in the darkness of sleep, but herd voices crying out, 'Annabel!'

'Let her go!' 'What do you want with her?' Then herd nothing; she was all alone in the random slumber that had befallen her.

'Why am I…so tired?' She then woke-up slowly, feeling cold, hard bars against her back. When she tried to get up, she was pulled back down before she noticed she had been put in a cage and chained to it by her ankle.

She also noticed a throbbing pain in her left arm, it had been cut deep; and it was still bleeding. "What's going on?" All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming down the cold corridor.

She buried her face in her knees and heard the cold voices that mocked her. "Ohhhh, look at the poor thing, she's scared off us!" one stated as she shook slightly.

"No, I'm just cold is all, but I could be scared dew to the fact that you're all as ugly as a horses ass!" "WHY YOU LITTLE-" He opened the door, and ran in preparing to smack her when they all heard another person coming down the hall, one they all feared.

"Come now, leave the girl alone!" "Yes, Master Marik." They all said in unison and left so as not to be killed.

"I hope they didn't bother you!" "Why would you care anyway, you heartless bastard?"

He slowly walked in the cage and knelt down by her shoulder (the bleeding one).

"Because," he moved a strand of hair that was in her face behind her left ear, "one so beautiful should not have to deal with one's so hideous, as you said!"

He handed her a washcloth, wet with warm water to clean her cut.

"And yet, here you are!'' He stood up and turned around, "Watch your mouth, Annabel," he walked out and slammed the door, "One day it will get you killed."

She was alone again when she remembered how this happened. She was just walking peacefully with everyone and it was unexpected that Marik still wanted the world. But why had he not given up after knowing the truth was the question.

She wished for so many things right now. She whished the pain in her arm and ankle would stop, she wished to see her friends and family, and, ofcorse, she wished for

freedom.

GPoD16: That's the end of part one of chappy 1. I want to continue but I can't think of anything and I don't want all you to be left in suspense.

Jill: You just left them in suspense with this chapter!

GPoD16: Whatever anyway please R&R people! CHOW


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:WHAT HOO, PEIUNY MORTALS! HOW ART THOU! That's my new 'hello'! Anyway, chapter 3 will be long only if my brain decides to work 

today. GOOD NEWS, Jill, (who has been gently put to temporary sleep) decided not to kill me.

Also, I GOT COOL REVIEWS, ( jumps up and down )and they were positive! So thank-you reviewers (I don't want type your name cause' I might miss spell)!

NOW, ON WITH MY…… NAUGHTY NOT NICENESS! 

Chapter 2

Annabel was trying to pick at the lock on her ankle with one of her hairpins. "Come on you stupid-BINGO!" She unlocked it then went over to the door and began to pick at that one and within a minuet or so she was free. "YEAH, oops quiet!"

UPSTAIRS: Marik was sitting in his office when he heard Annabel's scream of freedom, "Why does she even bother?" He got up to stop her when she came to his door.

She ran down the corridor barefooted (she took of her flip-flops so she didn't make any noise) and was almost free when she ran into…you guessed it (Jill: Johnny Depp? GPoD16: No you idiot, Marik!).

"Now, how did you get out?" He was holding her wrist tightly so she didn't run off. "I…picked the locks!" She looked up into his hateful eyes.

"Well," he said surprised while loosening his hold on her, "I'm impressed you didn't get caught by my servants, but did you know your voice carries?" She lowered her head as tears formed at her eyes.

"So...I'm in trouble aren't I?" She cried harder and he, still holding her wrist, pulled away from her and to look her in the face. "Not necessarily," He softly wiped away her tears, "so stop crying!"

She closed her eyes, and for some weird reason, she enjoyed his touch. But, the next thing she knew he had slapped her harshly against the face.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him crying. "Don't you dare try to escape again…UNDERSTAND?"

She nodded her head slowly 'yes' and whipped away her fresh tears and looked away from him, "Good, now," He tightened his hold on her wrist and began to drag her to her cage, "come with me back to your rightful place!"

When they got down there a lot of servants were searching franticly for Annabel. Marik gave a muffled cough to notify to the others he was there. "Oh…sir, umm…a-a-about A-A-Annabel escaping-"

"Stop your rambling you fool and tell me…HOW SHE GOT PASSTED YOU!" They all fell to there knees and begged for forgiveness from their angered (A/N: duuuh) master.

"Please forgive us!" "We tried!" "Spare us!"

He looked down at them with no pity in his soul and pulled out his Millennium Rod. "You all have failed me for the last time!"

It began to glow when he was stopped. "DON'T!" Annabel screamed at him with her wrist still being held tightly. "WHY NOT!" Marik demanded with but a drop of patience left in his voice. "I'm the one your mad at, don't hurt them on account of my faults!"

A servant then stood up breaking away from Marik's mind control. "I...I don't…want to…be controlled! Please……kill me!"

Marik gave a devilish grin at the thought of seeing a head roll. "Fine," He pulled out his dagger which began to glow in shadow magic and he pushed Annabel aside, "THEN DIE!" At that he sliced off the servants head and, it rolled across the floor as blood splattered everywhere.

Annabel screamed in terror as the head lay at her feet. "You…you just…yuck!" She poked a toe at the head and pulled her foot back.

"Now," Marik finally said after putting away his blood-drenched dagger, "the rest of you, clean up this mess. And Annabel," She looked up at him as he held his hand out to help her up, "come with me!"

She took his hand, got up, and fallowed him down the cold, dark corridor. "Why am I not going back into my cage?" "Do you want me to put you back there or-" "NO" "Then stop complaining…I'm going to give you a job! Your little escape act gave me an idea!"

Annabel gulped, 'What good am I to him?' She pondered at this thought as she was led down the hall.

A/N: OK, that was a bit longer,but you know,…not as much! Also, Jill is not psycho, she is a genius, and helps me edit my story (turns slowly to Jill who has big mallet)! Happy, oh fearful friend? Jill: (puts mallet away) YES! GPoD16: Fine, (cough psycho cough), me update soon! Buh-bey now!


	4. Chapter 3

WHAT HOO PEIUNEY MORTALS, HOW ART THOU?

Good, bad, ok, your problem, (I'm a cold hearted witch, deal with it!) KIDDING!

Anyway, I've been told my grammar sucks! Well ssooorrrrrry! My computer doesn't

like to behave, so please bear with the way it comes out, I try really I dosobs obnoxiously!

Jill: Ignore her and READ THE RA DAMN STORY! P 

CHAPTER 3

Annabel walked nervously behind Marik as they approached a large wooden door."So, what makes you think I'm capable of being one of your stupid servants?" He opened the door and he turned to her. "I'll be the one who does the talking...now, come in."

He walked in and turned to shut the door after she came in. Annabel walked in slowly and heard the door being locked behind her; afraid he might hurt her. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "This will be your contract!"

He started to write it out making it especially for her. She was very uncomfortable with him doing this. "Read it and sing it!"

He said with a slight hit of annoyance in his voice as he slid the paper over to her and slapped the pen down. She picked it up, examined it, and slapped it back down, "NO!"

He looked up at her, "NO…NO…OH, I get it," He gave a small chuckle and stood up, "you're joking!" He then started to laugh. "What's so damn funny?" Marik stopped and looked over at her…hard, cold, and evilly, "You!" He walked over to her, forcing her to back away until she hit the cold wall.

Annabel was looking up at him terrified, because she couldn't defend herself. He had taken her bracelet, "I'm glad you're scared of me…that will get you to surrender more easily!"

He leaned forward getting dangerously close to her face, "Why do think I've decided to spare you a crucial punishment?" She blinked letting tears run down her face, "I…don't know!"

Marik licked away her tears, tasting the salty liquid on his tongue. He slid his hands down her back and rested them on her ass. After he squeezed it lightly she squealed and pulled away, "What are doing…how do you think I can serve you?" He smirked down at her, "Quiet well in more then one way…I'm sure!"

Annabel was shocked, 'He…he wants me to be…his…sex slave…no…he can't…' She decided to play dumb, "What do you mean?" His smirk grew, "Oh…I think you know!" He kissed her neck and bit at it slightly. Annabel was shaking; she hated his actions. But, she'd never been shown affection like this before…it was warm. His arms snaked around her waist as her licked her neck some more…then she pulled away, "Please stop!"

He looked mad, "Just please…tell me what you mean by all that?" "I will tell you in time! Now…will you become my servant…or am I going to have to make threats?" "NO, you're going to tell me-" He smacked her, "Who the hell do you think you are taking that tone with me?" She shook in fear and backed off, "I'm sorry…I-" "You're forgiven…now…"

He walked over to his desk, picked up the pen and paper, and walked back over to her, "Here…don't hesitate!" He held it up to her to take but she didn't take it. His face started to show that he was truly growing impatient, "Take it!" She didn't move "Take it!"

Still, she didn't move, "Fine, then we can just…make you all alone in this world!" "What are you talking about?" He took out a lighter and a picture. She looked at it and started to cry harder, "What are you going to do?" It was a picture of her family, with her ripped out of it. He held it up in front of him and clicked his lighter. "Kill them…" He set it a blaze and dropped it to the ground; her eyes grew in horror, "No…" She ran over to it and put it out.

'I saved them!' It was charred but she could still see her loving family perfectly. She looked up at Marik, "You wouldn't!" He chuckled darkly, "Of course I would…after all…I've killed before!" He knelt down to her and leaned close to her face again, "Don't tell me you've forgotten already what happens to my slaves if they fail me!" The scenes of the dungeon flashed through her mind, she then started to cry.

She put her hands over her face as her tears fells into the palms of her shaking hands, "Please…" She muffled through her hands, "…don't hurt anyone anymore because of me!" "Well…that depends…will you serve me?" He took the picture out of her hands by force.

She looked up from her hands into his cold, lavender eyes, 'Oh if looks could kill…I'd have been dead days ago!' "Please…define serve…?" He looked at her in shock…she had guts to ask, "Well…" He stood up and so did she, "The occasional thievery, blackmail…getting in your pants!"

"What was that last one?" "Nothing!" He got closer to her face so there breaths mingled, "So…what will it be?" She looked at the picture in his hands and walked far away from him, "I…I don't…want to serve you…but-GASP"

She then felt his hot breath down her neck as if the very fires of hell surrounded her. She spun around with her hand on the back of her neck, "How-" "Your bracelet!" Marik held up his arm reveling the gold band with red, green, blue, and white stones representing the elements. In the middle of them was a deep purple one representing the shadow magic it held, "Don't make me hurt you…or them! This can all be avoided with a simple signature."

He held the paper back up to her, "Sigh it!" She refused, "No!" He grew angry and slammed her against the wall. She yelped out in pain as her head hit it hard, "YOU DARE THINK I'D JUST KEEP YOU AS A PRISONER? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, ANNABEL!"

She started to cry hard from the throbbing headache she had just gotten' and the fact he was pushing her arm into the wall, "Stop…your hurting me!" "Then get smart! I'm the one in control…and I won't hesitate in killing all of you friends and family." She started to fell faint; the throbbing of her arm and head was getting to her, "Don't!"

He let go of her and she fell on her side to the ground, she whimpered. He walked to the side, "Serve me…" He said in a hushed tone, "and I will allow them to live!" She cried harder…giving up, "Alright!"

He smirked knowing he had won, "Exhalent, now here." He threw the paper at her and she singed it, "I need you to be in top shape so you will dine with me tonight. Also, you'll get your own room with a bed and shower…you need one, you smell quiet awful."

She looked up at him a little angry; it wasn't her fault he had kept her locked up with no shower or food. "Alright…but you won't be…like watching me through a camera when I take a shower…will you?" He went bright red, "Ofcorse! Do you actually think I'm stupid enough not to?" "No…" "Then be quiet…" He opened the door.

"Just fallow me to your room. The servants have already made your bed and have drawn you a bath." He walked to the door and she fallowed, 'I'll…just have to deal with it…' "Marik?" "WHAT?" She took a step back as they stopped, "Can…you promise me one little thing?" He crossed his arms, "Depends…what do you want?" She looked up at him with semi- hopeful eyes, "If you are going to watch me through cameras when I shower…can only you watch and not your servants…please?"

He looked at her surprised, 'She defiantly has guts…and she doesn't seem to care that I'll be watching her gorgeous figure…' "I guess…if you behave!" "I will! Thank-you!" He turned and led her the rest of the way to her chambers.

Hours later after she had had her wounds wrapped, bathed in oils, given a silk, black nightgown with matching robe, and eaten with Marik, Annabel went to her room to relax. She went through the cloths in her closet when Marik came in, "So…what do you think?" "You're very kind…thank-you!" "Well, just be a good girl and I won't lock you back up in the dungeon!" "Okay!"

He smirked at her and turned to leave when he inhaled a sweet scent. He turned around coming face-to-face with Annabel, "Yes?" He asked, again inhaling her sweet smell of blackberry and jasmine, "I was just wondering…and not that I'm complaining but…why _are_ you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" He looked down into her sparkling green eyes, "I need you to be fit…you'll begin work tomorrow…now get some rest!" "Okay!"

She walked to her bed, "And Annabel?" "Yes?" She looked back at him, "You're not allowed to wear those things unless I say so…you'll have a uniform in the mourning!" He left and she heard him lock the door, "Oh…he's gonna' make me wear something…sluty!" She went to bed…worried.

Marik was outside off Annabel's room, smirking, "Hmmm…and you'll look just like the slave you are…my pet!" He walked to his room to rest himself.

A/N: (playing in the Hollywood prop closet) UH-OH…SOMEONE'S A NASTY PERVERT, MMHMM!

Jill: (singing creepily) What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean?

GPoD16: Stop singing form The Nightmare Before Christmas!

Jill: NOOOOOO!

GPoD16: (blows Jill away with the tornado from The Wizard of Oz)

Jill: (some where NOT in Kansas)

GPoD16: I GOT YOU MY PREETY AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Jill: (echoing from afar) LEAVE LILY OUT OF THIS!

GPoD16: (odd and questioning look) Anyway, what's going to happen to her? Find out soon you shall!

SEE YA PEIUNNY MORTALS! (P.S. R&R)


	5. Chapter 4

WHAT HOO PEIUNY MORTALS, HOW ART THOU?

You don't have to answer that, but I'd like to know how my fellow YGO fans are doing…Wait a tick…I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE THIS NICE! JILL?

Jill: Yes? trying to look and sound innocent

GPoD16: What did you do to me?

Jill: Nothing! still trying

Random doctor person: Jill did those happy pills's you got for your friend work?

Jill: turns slowly to GPoD16 and cowers in fear I guess!

GPoD16: JILL I'M GOING TO' KILL YOU! runs after Jill with tranquilizer gun!

Jill: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Random doctor person: Uhhhhhh, enjoy the story! Walks off to do doctor stuff as Jill runs from GPoD16.

Chapter 4

Annabel woke-up at about 9 o'clock and looked around to see if they're as anyone's watching her. "Well…I guess he trusts me!"

She got up and noticed there were some new cloths on a chair for her. Considering she was still wearing her p.j.'s, she examined them. There was a gold band that had two flowing purple sashes in front and back attached to it, a matching sash loop with a golden clasp in the back. She held it up to herself…a bikini would show less!

"He expects me to wear this?" Also, gold arm, ankle and wrist jewelry that matched Marik's…no shoes or earrings though.

"Well...the color _is _my favorite!" "I'm glad you like it!" She gasped as she spun around to see Marik standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want?" "DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" She ran to her bed and fell back on it, "I'm sorry, you scared me!" "Good!" He lowered his hand, "Now…stop being ugly and get dressed!"

"Hey…no one looks good in the morning!" He gave a small smile. "Perhaps," She gulped as she realized that Marik was starting to climb on top of her. "or you're just rather lazy."

He moved away a strand of her tangled hair, she twitched at his touch, 'His hands are so cold!' He licked her neck as she started to shake, "Hey…" He looked at her, "Don't be afraid!" He got up and threw a small box at her, "Now…get ready!" She got up.

"You need to be down the hall in 10 minuets or I'll drag down there myself," He turned to leave,"and it'll be by your hair!" She grabbed her hair. "Ok, ok, you don't have to make threats!"

He walked out and she put on everything that had been laid out for her. She hated how it looked on her. Sure, her body was in great shape but her skin was a nude color, 'I look like a stripper!' She picked up the box he gave her and opened it. She gasped when she saw it was her cartush necklace. She smiled while putting it on and walked out.

When she was walking down the hall she saw outside of where they were. It was sunny yet slightly cloudy and there was a huge plain that she assumed they used when they weren't sailing (she thought that dew to the boat she saw earlier).

She continued to walk down the hall until she came to a room with a few rare hunters including Odion and…Marik. They didn't know she was there. She smiled; she had the element of surprise.

She walked silently behind Marik and inhaled quietly and screamed, "HI LOSER (I LOVE HAPPY BUNNY)!" He jumps and falls flat on his face and so did everyone he was controlling, except Odion who only jumped slightly out of surprise.

Marik got up and turned around to Annabel who was smiling at the mess she had just made. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Annabel stared into space looking for an answer. "What do you think loafing means?"

She asked as Marik gave her a questioning look. "Loafing means…wait a second, why are you asking such ridiculous question?" "I don't know, but I recently read a quote stating…

"It is better to have loafed & lost,

Than never to have loafed at all!"

"Quoting ofcorse, James Thurber!" Marik paused, "What makes you say that (anger in voice)?" "I don't know, my mind does weird things when I'm about to get in trouble!"

Marik ordered all the rare hunters to leave with a wave of his hand and he and Annabel were the only ones standing there. Annabel asked nervously, "Uhhhh, did you make them leave so there would be no witnesses?"

He walked over to her and this time her legs listened to her commands. She had been focusing on his eyes that she didn't realize she was about to fall. She fell onto the floor and yelped slightly in pain.

Before she could scramble to her feet, Marik climbed on top of her to stop her. "Yes!" Before Annabel realized what was happening, she was deep into the feeling of his lips pressing hard against hers.

He softly glided his hands up and down her neck then grabbed her jaw with both hands; bringing her head up, deepening the kiss. After a few more minuets of this he broke away. "To that!" She gulped while looking into his eyes as he stood up. He walked over to a table, 'He just…kissed me…he…wants me…oh-no….' She thought as he walked up to her with a scroll.

"This will be your first assignment." She stood up, took it out of his hands, opened it up, and read it over. "A book, you want me to steal a book?" He turned to her, "Is there a problem with that?"

She though about it, "Not really, but I remember a series of books written by priests in Ancient Egypt containing spells, incantations, (a/n: There is a difference, SO SHUT-UP, even if you didn't say anything! ) and ways off torture!" She turns her back to him, with fear in her voice she added, "I don't like the sound of that last one!"

Marik gave a small smirk at her fear of pain and walked up to her. "I might not have to use that last one," He rested his hands on her hips and squeezed them slightly, "if you do what I say!"

His hot breath crawled down her neck as he started to move his hands up and down her sides while smelling her sweet hair. "Mmmm…you smell exquisite!" She was scared so much she was not aware he was slipping his hands up her top and rubbing her back.

Then all of a sudden her eyes shot open and she pushed harshly away. Annabel was giving him a sad look, but then came out of it and sighed, "I…I should," She looked down at the floor avoiding his gaze, "go get this done!" Annabel turned and walked out leaving Marik standing there slightly pissed knowing that he might not get exactly what he wanted…her!

A/N: Hi everyone, 3 things! 1) Jill took the gun from me and now has me corneredlooks over at very upset Jill.2) That chapter is done. And 3) pulls out mini tranquilizer gun and shots Jill with it She had no idea I had a spare.

Jill: (unconscious)

GPoD16: See ya peoples! (Looks at Jill) GPoD16: Maybe I should call random doctor person?


	6. Chapter 5

WHAT HOO PEIUNNY MORTALS! HOW ART THOU?

Jill:(still recovering) Stop saying that!

GPoD16: (yells in her ear) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jill:(falls flat on her face, unconscious…again)!

GPoD16: That's what you get

Jill: (recovers instantly) How dare you…

GPoD16: ON WITH THE STORY!

Jill: HEY I'M NOT- (pitume)...uuuuuuhhhhhh (falls to the ground, again). GPoD16: I have to stop doing that (puts away tranquillizer gun)! 

NOW ON WITH MY (shifty eyes) ULTRA NAUGHTY NOT NICENESS!

CHAPTER 5

Annabel arrived at the museum…somehow and it was dark so she kept hitting her feet on the steps (A/N:OOWWWWWWWY! ). She finally got to the top (with throbbing feet) and began to guess the code to the security system. "Okay, I know these type's of security code's begin with a 3 so my possibilities of getting this right away are,"

"ACCSES ALLOWED!" "(blink blink)…good!" She quietly opened the door, crept inside, and took out her flashlight. She started to look for the info board (or map) and soon after found one. "Now lets see," Pause, "down the steps and to the left!" (A/N: Left, left, left, left… Annabel: SHUT-UP AND LET ME CONTINUE SNEEKING! GPoD16: OKAY!)

Annabel continued walking until she comes to the room that holds all the Egyptian exhibits. "Cooooool (again being to loud and was heard)!" "HEY, WHO'S THARE?" 'EEEEEEK!' Annabel quickly hid behind an artifact and was veeeeeeeery quiet (a/n:duuuuuh!).

A fat guard (FAT PEOPLE ARE FUNNY!) came in , flashlight scurrying in every direction. Just as he walked past the artifact Annabel was hiding behind, she knocked him unconscious. "Well, that takes care of him! Now where's that stupid-" "HEY YOU!" Annabel spun around and saw 6 security guards standing there.

"Well, well, what's a little girl doing in a big place like this?" "Li-twitch twitch little? I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE YOU BASTARDS!" At that she ran at them punching and kicking them all center in the face, giving them bloody noses and missing teeth.

Annabel then ran to the left after seeing the book, smashing open the case, and fleeing as the alarm echoed thorough the halls of the museum. She escaped into the darkness of the night with a few pieces of glass in her hands.

A few hours later she arrived back to (she knew were she was now) Egypt. She had dressed her wounds on the plain she took to get back (private jet) and was now walking up the stairs, book in hand, and exhausted.

Annabel walked up the steps of the building, opening and shutting the door quietly (it was like 2:00 in the morning in Egypt).

She crept down the hall. As she continued she saw a light coming from Marik's room, which is also his office (f.y.i.). She quietly opened the door (she does that a lot) and peered inside. He was asleep with his head down on his arms at his desk.

She looked around the room then back to him. She slowly walked over to him, bent over, and examined his face.

'He looks so innocent when he's asleep,' She thought, 'I wish he was a bit nicer to me, not in the way of kissing me though…I hope he doesn't rape me!'

She then set the book quietly on the desk, stood up striate, and turned to leave when she felt his hand grip her wrist. She gasped and spun around to see Marik giving her a stern but sleepy look. "What took you so long?" He stood up, still griping her wrist. "I had a little trouble with security, but I took care of it!"

"What happened to your hand?" She looked at it for a second; she forgot it was there, "Oh, just some glass and sorry if I woke you up!" "Oh, no problem." "…Were you waiting for me?" She asked in very cute tone, "Ofcorse not…I needed that book though!" "Okay."

He looked at her with the ultimate desire to kiss her, she looked so sexy in that outfit…but he knew she probably wanted to sleep, considering she just let out a small and very cute yawn... 'She _could_ sleep with me!' "Tired?" He asked in a soft tone, tired as well. "Yeah." She said with a sleepy tone and a really cute look. Then she yawned again "A little!" She closed her eyes fell into his arms, but he caught her. "Thank…you"

She tried to get lose, but his grip was strong. "Where do you think your going?" "To sleep!" Marik paused, he looked her up and down, and she suppressed a slight shiver from absolute discussed.

She closed her eyes completely when she felt his soft lips touch hers in a gentle and relaxing way. Annabel tried to push away but her exhausted muscles would not comply. When Marik finally broke away, she

whispered softly but was still herd, "I hate it when you do that."

"Really," He answered in a soft and alluring tone, "I love it!" At his response, her eyes widened slightly, but then softened, her head falling onto his chest, "You know," Pause. "Do I know what?" Marik asked.

When he was answered by soft snoring, he looked down at her. He pressed his lips softly onto hers again and waited for a response of pushing away or a gentle hum but when none came, he broke away softly and smiled. Why should she struggle, she's his sleeping beauty. He picked her up in his arms and walked to the door that was still open to take her to her room, but then looked back at his bed.

'Hmmm…I'm sure she wouldn't mind…I'm not so low as to violate her in her sleep!' He went back in and set her on his bed. He took off her jewelry for her, kissed her lips once more, covered her up, and left her to a dreamless sleep…he would join her later.

A/N: That was soooooooooooo KAWAII!

Jill: Thank-you, I did help with the romance thing!

GPoD16: Yes you did now shut-up before I knock you out again!

Jill: (shocked and scared look)

GPoD16: SEE YA LATER PEOPLES!

Annabel: And for Ra's sake, please review! OR ELSE! XP


	7. Chapter 6

WHAT HOO PEIUNY MORTALS, HOW ART THOU?

Annabel& Jill: (disappointed look…and sweat drop)

GPoD16: YOU BEGGED TO BE IN MY AUTHORS NOTE, SO DEAL WITH IT!

Annabel& Jill: WE DON'T WANT TO BE, YOU FORCE US!

GPoD16: Uhhu, yeah, sure! Anyway, if you think last chapter was cute wait till you see the crap Jill came up with!

Jill: IT IS NOT CRAP! I'm very good at this romance thing!

Annabel: SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MAKING ME LOOK LIPS WITH SELFOBSORBED, INSANE BASTARD?

Jill: (cowers in fear) Uhh…yes!

Annabel: I'LL KILL YOU (runs after poor Jill with death ray)!

Jill: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

GPoD16: Ringed by fools am I!

CHAPTER 6

Annabel woke-up that morning still very exhausted. She shifted in her spot and felt a body next to her. She spun around, '#GASP# Marik!' She looked around…she was in his room. Annabel shot up and examined herself, she still had hers cloths on, "Oh thank goodness!" "What?" She looked back at Marik who was rubbing his eyes while sitting up.

Annabel hopped out of bed, "Why didn't you take me to my room?" She snapped, really mad that he slept with her, "You looked so peaceful…I didn't want to wake you!" He stood up and took her hand but she pulled it away, "You're sick!" "Hey, I didn't do anything to you! I'm not that desperate!" "How desperate are you?" He glared at her, "Don't you take that attitude with me! I own you!" She slapped him.

She stood there with tears at the peek of streaming and an angry expression, "NOBODY owns me!" He looked at her, "You've forgotten already!" He walked over to his desk and pulled out her contract. He read it to her, 'I agree to do anything and everything Marik commands me to do or else my entire family will be murdered!' He looked at her, "You signed it!" He walked over to her and took her face with his hand, "If I say steal, you steal! If I say sing you say 'hey name the tune'! If I want you to spend the night with me with or without sexual activities, you climb in!"

She backs up from him, "I will never let you touch me!" She stormed off, "I just did!" She spun around, "EVER AGAIN!" She slammed the door behind her, 'Oh yes you will!' Annabel busted threw her bedroom door, "ERG! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" She snatched her brush and started to de- tangle her hair. She saw that there was a bowl of oatmeal and another scroll on her nightstand.

She was supposed to get one of the books of the dead (there are more then one) at the Museo Barracco in Rome. She knew where it was so she pitched the map, ate her breakfast and walked to the door. She peered outside looking both ways to see if Marik was around…nope!

So she walked out going towards the exit trying not to be seen and made it outside when she saw that Marik was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He had on a tight black shirt along with tight leather pants that looked surprisingly comfortable. He was smirking at her mischievously as he always did…also because she was blushing and looking away.

"Did you actually think you'd get to leave without saying good-buy!" Annabel looked surprised that question. "To be perfectly honest…YEAH!" "Well aren't you being more of a bitch then usual!" "Oh, yeah? GET USED TO IT!"

At that moment she realized he was wearing her bracelet. He waved his hand and the stairs became smooth sliding downwards and Annabel lost her balance and rolled towards Marik. As soon as the long and painful ride was over she sat up on her elbows only to be pushed down by Marik who had climbed on top of her and started to kiss her deeply. He slid his hand up and down her side, and the tickling sensation made her hum…not to mention his tongue doing undiscribeable things in her mouth. After a passionate moment of this he broke away. Marik looked satisfied and Annabel was still pissed.

When he finally stood up he stated to her, "You have a job to do!" "Yeah!" She stood up dusting herself of, while feeling the pain from the unexpected slide. She went over to Marik getting dangerously close to him, he smiled, expecting another kiss but was unpleasantly surprised when he was greeted by a right hook to the jaw.

He picked himself up while brushing off the excess sand. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled, making sure his jaw still worked. "For kissing and touching me without permission and giving me that little joy ride down the stairs!"

Marik paused, "Well, technically there not stairs anymore!" "YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" She stormed off to the right, "Annabel!" She spun around to Marik, "WHAT?" "Rome is that way!" He said pointing to the left. "Well, I'm not walking there!" "I know, but you can just use the jet!" She turned her attention to the plain that was right behind Marik; she then gave him an evil glare.

"Shut-up!" She stormed towards the plain and he fallowed after her. She noticed he was behind her. "Why are you coming?" "I want to observe the way you handle things. And how manage to do them in that sexy little outfit!" She felt his hand start to go up her leg while pushing aside the frills when she whirled around and tried to smack him when he caught her hand. He looked at her with a hard and serious look, "Get on the plain!" He started to drag her on and they departed for Rome.

A/N: Cute and romantic right, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! UNTIL THEN, FARE THEE WELL PEIUNNY MORTALS!

Jill: still running away from Annabel!


	8. Chapter 7

WHAT HOO PEIUNY MORTALS, HOW ART THOU?

Jill& Annabel: Thou art good, GET ON WITH IT! p

Gothpoetofdarkness16: (jumps back a few feet) OK OK, I decided to update only because I'm board!

Also I can't do faces anymore or they will look like this: O­­o;; and that's not right so sorry!

Anyway here is chapter7 you moochers.

Jill: Actually, I talked her into updating!

Gothpoetofdarkness16: (evil glare) P.s. Sorry, I spelled Rome wrong.

Chapter 7

On the way to Rome, Annabel was very restless and it was really bugging Marik (a/n: I got this idea from Shrek 2! ). "I'M BOARD!" She exclaimed in a voice that sounded the obvious.

Marik spun around a yelled at her, "WELL, FIND SOMETHING TO DO!" A few seconds later Marik heard a popping sound from behind him, "POP…..POP…..POP.."

She got up and went (this) close to his ear.. "POP!" "STOP DOING THAT!" "But I'm board!" She replied in a sweet voice, bearing a very cute expression. "Something that WON'T drive my up the wall!" "Okay!"

She looked up at the sealing and began to count the bolts on the plain's walls. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twe-""STOP ANNOYING ME!" She jumped back off her seat then jumped back up. "WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!"

He got up,(F.Y.I., Odion is flying the jet!) grabbed her by the wrist and got close to her face. "Then let me give you a suggestion!" He pulled her to the back of the jet to a small bedroom (it's a big fancy jet and yes what your thinking is gonna' happen…sort of).

He ripped open the door, pulled her in, slammed her against the wall, and kissed her extremely hard on the mouth. She tried to push away but he was not about to let go, so she just let the passionate moment go by. He began to push her towards the bed when she got her chance to run to the open door. She pushed him aside and ran to the door but stopped when it was slammed in her face.

"Don't even try!" He grabbed a hand full of her ebony locks and threw her back onto the bed, pined her down, and began to kiss her again. He then started to move his hands up the front of her shirt when she stopped him and pushed away. "JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUR PRISONER DOSEN'T MEEN YOU CAN DO WHAEVRE YOU WANT TO ME!"

His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at her, "You ARE my prisoner so it does give me every right!" "NO IT DOESN'T!" "WHAT DID WE JUST GO OVER TWO HOURS AGO? I OWN YOU!" He slapped her and she fell back down onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, "And I can do ANYTHING I want to you! And who knows, you might…start to enjoy it!"

When he started kiss her again, he also stroked her legs, making her moan from the sensation, 'I hate him…why me of all girls does he have to be attracted to?' Marik sat up for a minuet…smirking so evilly it sent chills up her spine, "It's a little warm in here!" He took off his shirt, "Don't you agree?" She was looking away; she didn't want to fall for his God like muscels, 'Resist hot body…tan skin…warm… strong…arms…' She felt him snake his arms around her waist as he began to nibble at her neck.

She was shaking out of control by this time and was about to scream when the plane rumbled, meaning they landed. Marik pulled away, "You shouldn't go out in public like that…" He stood up and put on his shirt, "There are some cloths in the dresser!" He left.

Annabel sat up slowly, shaking still, "Oh thank God we landed when we did!" She stood up and went over to the dresser. She pulled out some dark blue jeans, black boots and a black halter-top; trying not to be bothered that that was only shirt in the drawer that covered her tummy. As she zipped up her pants, Marik banged on the door, "Hurry up!" She opened the door and his eyes instantly scanned over her body. She glared at him, "What are you looking at?"

She stormed off to the opened plan door as he fallowed her. Odion was preparing the bikes at the bottom when Marik stopped Annabel half way down the walkway, "What's with the attitude? You were enjoying it!" "No I wasn't!" She started to walk again, "But you were bored!" "I wasn't that board!" He cut in front of her, "It was a suggestion!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. "And I was very tempted!"

"Listen Marik, if you want me to like you, don't be so demanding and aggressive!" She pushed away and walked on. The three of them arrived at the museum on the motorcycles with such incredible speed, Annabel held onto Marik for dear life, 'ERG! I can't believe he's so careless…he just ran a red light!'

As they arrived at the museum, Marik felt that Annabel was holding on to him very tightly. Marik turned to Annabel and laughed, "Annabel…you can let go of me now!" He added a thought, 'Not that I'm complaining your holding onto me!'

She looked up, she was blushing, "Huu…OH," She jumped up very embarrass as Marik gave her a weird look, "Sorry…lets go in shall we!" She spun around and skipped up the stairs. Odion looked at Marik, "Shall I stay here while you and Miss. Annabel observe the layout of the museum?" "Yes, we won't be long!" Marik darted up the stairs as Annabel waited for him, "Honestly Marik, you're so slow!" He looked up at her, "You did get off before me!" "No, I was talking about the way you think!"

She turned to go in, 'Now she's asking for it!'

A/N: I SUDDINLY CAME DOWN WITH A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK, SO I'LL HAVE TO STOP THERE!

Jill: But I want to see what happens next!

GpoD16: You'll just have to wait…OH, THANK-YOU PEIUNNY MORTALS FOR REVIEWING!


	9. Chapter 8

GPoD16: PEPOLI!

Jill: WHAT HAPPENED TO 'what hoo peiuny mortals, how art thou?'?

GPoD16: I just felt like saying something new for today!

Jill: Ok!

Annabel: (coming out of no where) Can we get on with it?

GPoD16& Jill: Why? So you can kiss Marik some more (does kissy lips to Annabel)?

Marik: (also comes out of no where) I wouldn't mind (looking slyly at Annabel)!

Annabel: STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PSHYCO!

Marik: (knocked unconscious)

GPoD16: Here is chapter 8 (stats to walk away)!

Jill: Remind me never to get on her bad side (looking down at the unconscious Marik)!

GPoD16: It's on a sticky note in your office!

Jill: I have an office?

GPoD16: (sweat drop)

Annabel walked into the museum after slapping Marik for pinching her ass due to the comment she made, "You asked for it!" She spun around to face him, "You could have at least waited until that group of nuns passed! You have no idea what they said about us!" "What?" "I said-" "No! You speak Italian?" "Yes! Also, French, German, Arabic, Swahili, Indian, Japanese and some Swedish!" She snatched up a map. "Wow! Smart and beautiful!"

"Shut-up!" She threw the map at him as he joined her by her side. "So," Marik stated after examining the map, "where exactly are we going?" He held it up in front of her, "The book is-" "Look," Annabel interrupted shoving the map out of her face, "I haven't been here in a while so I would like to look around for a bit! Okay?"

He gave a irritated sigh, "Fine, but only for an hour!" She simply smiled in agreement and kept walking until something beautiful caught her eye. "Ooooo, Marik come look at this!" He stopped at her side and looked at the painting.

Annabel read the caption at the bottom, "It's an 19th century oil on canvas and it's by-" "It's just a stupid tree!" It was a tree but it was being slightly blown in the wind with a bright blue sky, it was done in other beautiful verities of teals, more blues and greens (I actually don't know how old it is but it is pretty).

"It's not stupid, it's pretty! And I happen to like it!" He looked down at her in confusion then said teasingly, "You can steal this as well if you wish!" She looked up at him in shock, "I'm not going to steal it, the book is enough!" "Well, then you don't have to take it!" He walked on down the hall. "Fine,

then I won't!" She ran after him and then thought, 'I wonder what everyone is doing back in Domino?'

IN DOMINO

"WE MUST TAKE ACTION!" Mr. Lee exclaimed after bursting in the front doors of his closed museum. Everyone followed in. Mrs. Lee put a hand on his shoulder, "Dear, we don't know were she is yet!" He turned to her, "OH, well then everyone take a seat!" They sat down (a/n: Yugi, Tea, Joey, Bobby, and Annabel's parents, just an F.Y.I.). "She's in Egypt isn't that obvious!" Bobby said, and then Yugi added, "To obvious!" They all turned their attention to Yugi and then Mr. Lee asked, "Then where do you think she is, Yugi?"

He looked down at his twiddling thumbs, "I…I don't know…..but… I wish I knew!" "We all wish that Yugi," Tea said comfortingly, "don't worry, we'll find her!" "I HOPE SO!" Bobby wined as he buried his face in his folded arms, "I miss my big sister!"

Mrs. Lee comforted her son and looked over at Mr. Lee, "Robert, isn't there a tracking device we can use or something?" He crossed his arms on his chest and thought hard, "Well…there is a tracker I put on her bracelet but then again…it wasn't fully tested when I put it on there!" "Well, we could at least give it a try!"

Yugi stated in extreme confidence then he peered over at Joey who looked depressed. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"I just realized I'm missing my show!" BAM! Tea had whacked him over the head, "ANNABEL'S IN DANGER AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR DAMN SHOW?" He got up rubbing his head and said, "Sorry, I was just being stupid as always…(a/n: Jill: HE KNOWS? GPoD16: Yes he does you moron! Jill: HEY! GPoD16: MORE STORY!) "I do care ya know!"

"We know Joey!" Tea rolled her eyes and looked back at Mr. Lee. "So, are we gonna' try dad?" Bobby asked in a sweet and hopeful voice.

"ALRIGHT, but it will take a while to get a signal!" "As long as we get one!" Yugi said while getting to his feet. "If you all want to spend the night in the museum while waiting-" "SURE!" Tea whipped out her cell phone and called her parents and let Yugi and Joey use it after words.

'Good,' Yugi thought, 'Annabel, you'll be safe soon!'

Back in Rome

When Marik and Annabel were alone, Marik stopped her, "Why were you holding on to me so tightly?" Annabel looked at him angry, "PERVERT!" "I'm just curious because I thought you were mad at me for what I did on the plain!" She calmed down a bit, "I was (looking away)…scared of crashing and I…just felt safe holding onto you…is there a problem with that?"

He looked at her slyly after pining her against the wall gently, she looked back at him, 'I swear if he kisses-' Her thoughts were broken off when Marik kissed her passionately on the lips, caressed a hand over her left cheek, and brought her closer to his body with his right. He deepened the kiss by brining her head forward while flickering his tongue inside her mouth.

After a minuet, he broke away, but she didn't look at all pissed, "Even though I'm not the kindest man on Earth…" He pecked her on the lips, "You can feel safe around me!" He walked towards the room, she fallowed soon after, 'GREAT…I'm starting to like him…(O-o) DAMN IT!'

They had finally come to the Egyptian artifacts. "Well," Annabel said as she came up to the case that held the book, "here it is, can we leave now?" Marik looked to his left to see an off limits room. "Let's go in here!" He started to go towards the room when Annabel stopped him, "We can't go in there! It's off limits!"

He gave her a smug look, "Well, that's what were going in there for!" "But-" She tried to stop him but he dragged her in with him. "What if we get caught?" She said in a faint whisper, "We won't if you're quiet!" He then gently pined her against the wall, "What the hell are you doing (still whispering)?" He gave her a stern look; "I want to be with you where no one can see us!"

"Marik…" "Hush…" He put two fingers to her soft lips, "I know you hate me but you'll just have to deal with it!" He removed his fingers from her smooth lips and set his upon hers in a soft and relaxing way as his tough roamed around in her mouth once more.

He pulled away slowly smirking, "You know how much I love to kiss you?" She looked at him angry and flustered, "No and I don't care!" She tried to pull away but he touched her face and she looked back at him, "Oh, but I think you do!" He kissed her again but she pushed away, "Stop!" His smirk grew, "Why?" He did it again, "Because…I-" "HEY, YOU TWO!" They both spun there heads right to see a security guard, "YOUR BOTH UNDER AREST FOR TRESPASSING!"

"RUN!"

BUM BUM BUM!

Jill: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

GPoD16: My first evil cliffy! If your DIEING (evil thoughts) to know what's gonna' happen next YOU BETTER REVIEW YOU PSYCOTIC, UNGERATFUL BASTARDS!

Jill: Pardon her, the happy pills are weering off!

GPoD16: (twitching at the thought of being drugged) Which reminds me…ANNABELLLLL!

Annabel: Yes?

GPoD16: Did you ever zap Jill with your death ray?

Annabel: Come to think of it (whips out death ray) NO I DIDN'T! COME HERE JILL!

Jill: (again) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

IN BACK ROUND: JILL RUNNING AWAY FROM ANNABEL (pitume pitume)

GPoD16: VOTE ON IF ANNABEL SHOULD KILL JILL OR NOT! KIDDING!

Peiunny mortals who reviewed…uhhhhhhhhhh…me no know yous guyses names!

THANKS, BYE!


	10. Chapter 9

GothPoetofDarkness16: WHAT HOO PEIUNNY MORTALS, HOW ART THOU?

Jill: Not so loud, I just woke–up!

GPoD16: (SCREAMS IN JILL'S EAR) OKAY!

Jill: (on ground) OOOWWWWW!

GPoD16: HEHEHE! Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for has arrived!

Jill: (hops up) THE WORLD IS ENDDING! NOOOOOOOO! (RUNS AROUND LIKE A GOOBER)

GPoD16: (knocks Jill out with ridiculously large hammer) NO YOU DUMBASS!

Jill: (again…on ground)

GPoD16: (sweat drop) I should really stop doing that, on with chapter 9!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LITTLE SEXUAL ACTION IN IT!

Chapter 9

Annabel grabbed Marik's wrist and dragged him towards the exit. They ran through the doors of the museum as the guard shoot at them. They got to the bikes, hopped on, and raced back to the plain. When they arrived safe and sound, Annabel had sat down in her chair, "I told you we'd get caught!" He looked at her angrily; "Well if you had been quiet and just let me-" He stopped when he remembered Odion was in the room.

Marik huffed and stormed off to the back room. Annabel stood up and put her hands on her hips, "What the hell is his problem?" Odion smiled at her, "Sometimes Marik just doesn't want to take the blame…his father always blamed him!" Annabel looked at him, "What?" Odion shook his head, "Nothing…maybe you should talk to him!" He went off to relax, 'Hmmm…maybe…I should!' She went to the back room door.

When she knocked on it he just yelled at it, "GO AWAY!" Annabel wanted to scream too but she just sighed. "It's me!" There was a pause, and then she heard the bed creek and the knob jiggle as he un-locked it. He opened the door and sighed, "What is it?" "May I come in?" His eyes showed a hint of calmness, "Sure!" He moved aside as she walked in. He closed the door, "So what do you want?" "To talk!" He crossed his arms, "If you want me to apologize, you can forget it!"

She stomped her foot, "Well, I don't want you to have a damn attitude with me every time I want to get to know you!" He looked at her shocked, "You want…to know me?" Her cheeks flushed bright red, "Well…if we're going to live together…I _should_ be able to understand you _and _you're attitude!" He uncrossed his arms, "Well…one can't be as perfect as you _all_ the time!" Annabel's blush grew deeper, 'is he…flirting with me?' He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manor.

She smiled at him, 'Yes he is!' She went up to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Marik added passion to the moment by nipping her lower lip so she'd open her mouth. As he successfully explored her mouth with his tongue, he started to run his hands up her back. He did it so slow she giggled form the tickle and pulled away. She took a deep breath, "O…kay…" She pulled away from him and said to herself; "I shouldn't have done- AHHH!"

Marik picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, "MARIK PUT ME-" He set her down on the bed roughly and climbed on top of her, "Yes…you shouldn't have!" He kissed her deeply as his tongue began to once again explore her mouth, 'ERG! WHY THE HELL DID I KISS HIM…now he's gonna' want to go further…HEY!' She sat up after swatting away his hand; which was going towards her inner thigh.

"What's wrong?" "YOU…" She caught herself, "you know what's wrong!" She brushed back her hair, "I'm not comfortable with…having…umm…" "Sex?" She looked up blushing intensely, "Uhh…yeah!" He chuckled and smirked, "Don't worry, " He pulled out a plastic wrapped item from his pocket, "I've got protection!" She snatched it from him, "That's not the problem! I'm not having sex with you PERIOD!" She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head ever so slightly to the left after seeing his expression.

He sighed, "What are you doing?" She opened her eyes slightly, "Aren't you going to hit me?" He sighed again, "No…but I should, shouldn't I?" She squealed and shut hers eyes even tighter. She relaxed as he set his hand on her cheek. She looked up surprised, "But I won't…right now…" He started to lean closer, "I just want to kiss you!"

He pushed her down on her back and climbed on top of her. "Marik-" He silenced her with his lips. He began to slip his hands up her shirt, scratching lightly at her arched back. Annabel moaned as Marik continued to move his hands about her body...even thought she hated how it made her feel, 'Why the hell am I letting him do this to me? We're supposed to be enemies…but his hands make me feel so warm…and I'm kissing back…OH SHIT! I _am_ starting to enjoy it…this isn't good…I…I can't let him…make me feel this way!'

She pushed away his lips with her own and turned her head away, "Now what?" He asked aggravated, "Why do you do this?" He sat up, straddling her hips, "Do what?" She sat up, "Kiss me and touch me passionately…like you love me or something!" She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, "Please don't say you love me!" He breathed out slow and steady, "Annabel…are you worried…that I'm going to rape you?"

Her blush grew even deeper, "…yes…I mean…I did sign the contract and all but…do you have to?" He chuckled slightly, "No…I won't have to…_if_…you behave!" Annabel was really scared now, but didn't want him to know, "I will! Is…there anything you want?" His smirk grew wider, "Yes…" He pushed her back down, "Shut-up and let me kiss you!" Once more, Marik began to kiss Annabel lustfully as she lay helplessly beneath him…she could do nothing but fall deeper and deeper into the feeling of his lips. 

Marik's hands felt unbelievably soft and hot; she was falling for him…and falling hard. She didn't want to admit defeat just yet though. His hands were fiddling with her bra clasp when she broke away for air, "Marik…please leave my bra alone!" "But it's in the way!" He complained like a child not getting his way, "In the way of what?" He smirked at her, "Second base!" "YOU PERVERT!" She shoved him off her and jumped up.

She was fixing her bra when he came up behind her and grabbed her ass with both hands, "MARIK!" She spun around to slap him, but as always, he caught her hand, "I'll show you pervert!" He threw her onto the bed and she landed on her stomach. Annabel tried to push up but he climbed on top of her, "Please get off me!" He licked the back of her neck, "What did I say…_behave_…" He finished his sentence with such an alluring tone it gave her goose bumps, "But Mar-IK!" She squealed out the end of his name as he whipped of her top after un-zipping it.

He began to un-snap her bra when, "Master Marik, I need to speak with you!" Marik slowly pulled his hands off of Annabel, "Stay like this…we'll pick up were we left off when I get back…I'M COMING!" He said out loud to Odion. He left Annabel lying there confused with pleasurable thoughts.

Out in the main area

"Master Marik…are you going to have her steal the book?" "Ofcorse…that book contains the only thing I need to make her permanently mine!" "Are you sure you want to do that to her…if she finds out she may hate you forever!" "Then I'll just have to keep that book under lock and key!"

"So, it's settled!" Odion said, "Your going to do it?" "Yes!" He then went back into the room and Annabel was dressed again and trying to go to sleep.

Marik climbed in with her but she scooted away from him. He got closer to her then she pushed away again, "Hey!" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight to his body, "What's you're problem?" "Ummm…let's see…I HATE YOU!" She glanced over her shoulder at his shocked expression, now he was getting pissed off.

She gasped as he forced her on her back and began to kiss her forcefully again. He then, after pinning her hands above her head with one hand, started to suck on her neck, "Marik…please stop!" He broke away for a second, "Absolutely not!" "PLEASE!" She was then greeted by a harsh slap to the face,

"SHUT-UP…you'll do as I say!" He slipped his hand up her shirt…then her bra then… "STOP!" Annabel pushed him so hard off her he fell off the bed, she hopped off the bed and huddled into the corner. He stood up holding his shoulder and he herd her crying; he saw her shaking like a frightened and gentle creature trying to get away from danger.

"Annabel…" He walked over to her reaching out a hand to comfort her but she slapped it away, "HEY! I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with this but…" He softened his tone a little, she didn't budge, "I didn't mean to–" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed out with her face still in her lap. Even though he was mad from her yelling at him, he let it go, "Fine… I'll go get the book…you stay here and calm down…and remember…" He stood up and went to the door, "You're mine!" He slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Odion questioned as Marik came out of the back room, "I'm going to get the book!" "But it's not dark yet!" "I SAID I'm going to get the book…I just might do something else first!" "Sir?" "WHAT?" Odion backed away not wanting to anger his master further, "Please…just don't revert to alcohol!" "Good-bye Odion!" Marik stormed out the door and left for a bar on his motorcycle.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' He rode on until he came upon an okay looking bar. He went in after casting a spell on the entire place using his millennium rod to have everyone think he was of age. He sat down and ordered a beer. "Here ya go!" The bar tender woman set down the beer as Marik paid her and took the biggest swig he could take and slammed it down.

"I wonder if she was molested in the past." He had about four more beers until he realized it was dark outside. He looked at his watch and it was 11:38. So he got up and left the bar to go to the museum. He didn't get off his bike when he arrived he just sat there trying to come up with a reason for Annabel's actions.

He leaned on his elbows, ran his fingers into his hair and just sat there for so long just to think. "It had to have been some sick bastard to make her react that way!" He climbed over his bike and started up the stairs. 'I don't even want to think of her being touched by another man…she'll be mine soon and no one can touch her but me!'

He seeped through the crack of the glass doors of the museum using the wind power of Annabel's bracelet. He floated down the hall way and down the stairs to the case were the book was.

He turned back to his solid form and starred at his right hand, "I hurt you with this hand…" He remembered slapping her…then got mad at himself and hurled his fist into the glass, breaking it and setting off the alarm. His fingers were bleeding with about 10 shards of glass in them, but he just ignored the pain and grabbed the book.

He flew out the doors and climbed onto his bike, stared it up and headed back to the plain as fast as his hand would allow. He made it back without crashing and without delay. He rode up the ramp of the plain; he got off as Odion walked over to him.

"Master Marik…your hand?" "I'm fine Odion…I just need to bandage it up and remove the shards." He walked to the door to the back room because the bathroom was in there and so was the first-aid kit.

He realized were he was going and stopped himself. "She's asleep, sir!"

Marik went in anyway, 'I'm just getting the first…aid…kit…' his thoughts slowed as he saw her sleeping peacefully, under the warm sheets and her outfit and shoes were nicely placed beside the bed.

He reached out to caress her face gently but he stopped himself.

He ran to the bathroom, grabbed the first-aid kit and walked back out…but he woke her up. "Hi." She simply said sleepily as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Annabel…are you-" "YOUR HAND!" She gasped, half shouting, "Oh…that…well it's okay I'll just-" "NO…sit down I'll do it for you!" She grabbed the kit from his hand and opened it up as he sat down.

She took out the tweezers and took his hand and started to take out the pieces of glass.

He flinched slightly as she did this and whipped away the blood with some solution to keep the cuts from getting infected. "Annabel…" Marik finally said breaking the silence, "Yes?" She answered while taking out more pieces, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with a sad and gentle look in her eyes, but then reverted her attention down to his hand.

"Annabel…" "Be quiet Marik!" She removed the last piece of glass and whipped away the rest of the blood. Annabel wrapped his hand up and put everything away. There was a minuet of silence, but Marik broke it, "Annabel…how's you're cheek?" When he touched it softly, she twitched, "I'm okay! I put a cold cloth on it after you left." He sighed, slightly aggravated, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been so aggressive!"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I forgive you…but if you ever touch me like that again…I'll be forced to hurt you!" He smirked at her tough act, "Maybe I deserve a spanking!" She gasped at him, "You are a pervert!" She pushed him playfully as he laughed at her expression, "You know you love it!" He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips, 'Maybe I do!'

GPoD16: Please review! Please please please please please please please please please! -


	11. Chapter 10

GothPoetofDarkness16: BOOM BAM BABY, I'M BACK!

Jill: Yeah (not enthusiastic)!

GPoD16: Some ones got a grumpy bug up their bum!

Jill: It's just…no sugar makes me slow!

GPoD16: Well then…WE NEED TO GET YOU SOME OF THE GOOD OOOLL' CANDY (runs to room)!

Jill: Uhhhh…

GPoD16: HERE (Dumps load of candy on her)!

Jill: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…NO GUMMY BEARS!

GPoD16: Well, as I go and force-feed her all that sugar…on with the story!

Jill: WHAT?

WARNING: MARIK AND ANNABEL HIT THIRD BASE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 10: Vulnerable

As the plane landed in front of the Egyptian palace, an adorable couple…if you even call them that, were fighting over something very naughty that was done by…well…who do _you_ think? "WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN MAD ABOUT SUCH A LITTLE THING?" "YOU GRABBED MY ASS…AGAIN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" "And you expected me to listen…to you?" Annabel shoot a glair at Marik to scare him…but it just aroused him even more, "You know you're anger just turns me on!" He said slyly as he set his hands on her hips from behind.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "Well…just please," She turned around and looked at him seriously, "don't do it anymore!" He couldn't help but smile as her pleading look; he loved it when she begged, "Alright!" He led her out of the plane, "I guess I could keep my hands off your…" He looked over her backside, "Nice-" "DON'T STARE AT IT EITHER!" She stomped off, 'Love, you can't control my eyes!' As Odion went into the direction of his room Marik and Annabel went into the direction of there own bedrooms.

Silence was between the two until Annabel was about to go into her room when Marik pushed Annabel against the wall and succeeded in making out with her ferociously. After a long tongue twisting, Marik pulled away, "Goodnight pet!" She pushed him away harshly, "Don't you dare call me that!" She turned into her room but he stops her, "LET-" He grabbed her face, not being to careful about her cheek, "I can call you anything I want, Annabel!" He smirks at her, "Like…" "Don't you dare!" "Sex slave!"

She smacked him and ran into her room and shut the door. Marik just stood there with his hand on his cheek in shock, 'That…BITCH! I'll get her in the mourning!" He stormed off to his room. As he slams the door and rushed over to his bed, he was unaware of the evil man behind him. After Marik kicked off his boots he turned to the source of a muffled cough.

"Who-" Marik's eye's widened in horror, it was Malik. "YOU!" "Hello, hikari, so good to see you again!" "How did you escape the shadow realm?" Marik asked alarmed, "A…person I wish not to name, transferred my soul to my old body. My spirit revised my body back to living and non-decaying flesh!"

Malik stood up from the recliner (I want one of those!), dressed in black (b.t.w.) and walked to Marik's covert. He opened it up to revile different types of alcohol.

"Your not welcomed here!" Marik said in a demanding tone, "Now leave!"

His yami chuckeled deep in his throut as he poured himself some gin, "I'm not going anywhere!"

Marik stood there, angry beyond words, "Why?"

Malik looked over at his hikari, "Because…I know you have Annabel as a prisoner!" Marik was getting mad…she was his after all, "I…I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh? Then what was that…moaning and gasping I heard?" He laughed as he swigged down the gin. "A hired ass!" "Really…and her name just happens to be Annabel?" Malik walked to the side a little, "If that's the case…when you're done with her, I'd like a go at her!" Marik was even angrier.

"FINE, she's here as _my_ slave! So that doesn't give you any right to go and touch her…!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I'm not that desperate…to get in her pants." "What?" "Nothing!"

Malik poured himself some more gin, as his hikari had some sad thoughts 'Shit…I can't have him here…I was just getting close to Annabel!' "-floor?" Marik looked up, "What?" Malik repeated himself, aggravated, "I guess I have to sleep on the floor?" Marik nodded, "Yeah, there's a sleeping bag in the closet!"

Marik watched his yami carefully as he got it out along with a pillow, unrolled it, and got in. With that, Malik dozed off to sleep. Marik sat up in his bed for a least an hour then went to sleep himself.

At about 9:30 in the morning, Annabel woke-up. She sat on the edge of the bed for a while, thinking about last night.

'I HATE HIM! He treats me like I'm his little lap dog…then all of a sudden he wants to sleep with me…ERG…still…he's not so bad…we'll there is the killing…and the screams I hear every now and then…and he makes me steal and that's no good…and the kissing and touching…well…he is a very good…OH SHIT…I LIKE IT WHEN HE KISSES ME! I think I'm actually starting to-'

"Annabel?" "WHAT?" Marik jumped back a few feet, "You don't have to yell!" She looked at him then suddenly remembered…she was wearing a very reviling shirt and very short pajama pants (not to mention no bra!).

"GET OUT!" "Ok!" Marik runs out of the room just in time to stop the shoe she threw at him with the door. He waited until she came out with her hair up in two messy buns. She had on a red plaid skirt the stopped at mid thigh, black tang top with buckled straps, net stockings and her sexy black boots that _screamed _Goth. Annabel was fixing her black arm warmers when she saw Marik looking at her lustily, "Do I have a run or something?" He looked up at her smirking, "No." "Then stop staring at me like that!"

"Sorry if you dress like that." "Well, it's better then what you just saw me in!" He crossed his arms, mad, "I didn't see anything!" He stated, "I don't care, I wasn't decent!" "You still aren't! And I thought I said you couldn't wear those outfits!" "I know," She wrapped her arms around his neck, "but can't I wear this one just this once…I really like it!" He kissed her short but deeply, trying to resist her adorable pout.

He pulled away, "I suppose," He stroked her arms lightly as she pulled them away, "but why something so showy? I thought you hated dressing that way in front of me!" "Well, it's not my fault your mind is perverted and this is one of the only outfit's that covers my **entire** ass!" She turned away crossing her arms.

"Like you mind!" He lifted her skirt slightly to make it flip and the ridges wave. She placed her hands over her ass and turned around blushing, "YOU SICK LITTLE PER-" Marik shut her up with a kiss. Annabel hummed softly as he set his hands on her hips and pulled her body to his. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss as their toughs dueled passionately.

'Why do I let him do this? I hate him…I know it…but he's just so warm and seductive and…and sexy…WAOH…calm down Annabel, he's the enemy!' Then something else came to Annabel's mind so she pulled away (not to mention lack of air! ), "How did you know my measurements?" Marik's eye's widened at the question, "Well I was going to tell you…but I never got a chance." She looked at him seriously, "Well?" "Do…you happen to have a cousin who's a caterer?" "Yeah, don't tell me she work's for you!"

"She dose and I happened to mention something one day about you and she said you were her cousin. So I told her my plan and I asked for her help. She didn't agree to it at first but when I threatened to stop buying supplies from her she agreed…me being one of her best customers with a group this big!"

"And getting smaller by the week!" Annabel added, a smile tugging at her lips, "When's the next time she delivers?" Marik smiled the kindda' smile that shows something's up and you try to look cute to get out of trouble (I know that smile, I use it a lot), "When Marik?"

Annabel demanded, "In a few hours!" "WHAT?" "Well…" "Marik, I can't believe you!" Something went off in Marik's mind that told him Malik was coming, "Get in your room and lock the door!" "What?" "Just get in there!"

He shoved her into her room and shoot around to see his dark side walking towards him, "Good mourning, hikari, were you just talking to Annabel?" "Yes, what do you want? And walk as you tell me!" He turned to go towards the dining hall, "I'm hungry!" "Well, luckily for you the cook just served breakfast!"

"Exhalent…will she be joining us?" "NO!" "Why not?" "I haven't told her about you yet!" "When will you tell her?" "WHEN I'M DAMN WELL READY!" Malik jumped a little, he wasn't afraid, just surprised, "Well, you don't have to get an attitude…it's just…you wouldn't want me to…_talk_ to her without warning, now would you?"

"You touch her **one fucking time** **and I'll**- " "You'll what?" Malik grabbed the Millennium Rod out of Marik's belt loop, slammed him against the wall and pointed it at him "I may have a body of my own now, but that doesn't mean I'll take it easy and let you or anyone kill me! So don't try anything hikari…or I'll kill you!" He threatened in his devilish, yet, sultry voice that would send shivers up **any** body's spine.

Marik smirked, not afraid at all, "Then why don't you?" " I may need to use you!" "Well…I'm not going to fear you…" He snatched the rod and put it back in his loop, "And you don't make the rules all your own." Marik continued to walk down the hall with Malik behind him.

Annabel came out of her room after five minuets of confusion, "What's up with him?" She walked down to the dinning hall as she inhaled the delicious smell of breakfast that filled the air.

She walked threw the door and saw 2 huge table's that seated at least 100 people each, servants walking around; setting trays of fruits, bacon, toast, bowels of scrambled eggs, biscuits, gravy, butter and jam down on it (A/N: If this is making you hungry and it's torturing you…HA HA HA…just kidding!).

Annabel saw Marik sitting down, his face in his hands. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, his head shot up, "WHAT?" She pulled back, "OH…sorry." He took her hand and stood up. "Hungry?" "Starving!" She made the expression that one would make if you hadn't eaten anything decent in a few days, which she hadn't.

"Well sit down and dig in!" "Don't mind if I do!" "I have to talk to you after words!" She looked at him slightly worried, "Alright!" After they had eaten that yummy meal, Marik pulled Annabel out into the hall and walked her to his study. After he shut the door, he turned to see her walking to his desk. Her hips were swaying along with her skirt and her (now visible) black lace thong was peeping out through the back, 'DAMN, she's so sexy…I'm about to lose it…but I have to tell her first…'

"Annabel?" She had sat down on his desk; totally asking for _it_, "Yes?" He walked up to her. He set his hands down on each side of her hips to lean on the desk, "I have some…rather disturbing news." Her eyes were instantly stricken with worry, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Olivia?" "No, no she's fine! It's something else." She sighed in relief, "Well…" Marik took a deep breath and poured it out, "Malik's back!"

Annabel didn't know how to react, "You…you're kidding…right?" He stood up striate, "I'm not…but don't worry about him…he won't lay a finger on you!" She started to shake, "You're…you're lying…" Marik looked into her eyes…he saw fear he had never seen before, "Annabel…did he…did he do more then just kiss you?" (He knew about that! -) She looked up at him, tears on the brink, "…yes…" Marik took her face gently, "He raped you didn't he?"

She shook even more but couldn't help but lean forward into his chest and cry, "He almost did…but I…I won't let him do anything to me ever again!" Marik pushed her away from his chest and wiped away her tears for her, "How did he? You're trained to defend yourself aren't you?" "Yes, but not against chloroform!" Marik smiled at her, "Is that why you're afraid of my touch…because I look like him?" She nodded her head, frowning in a very cute way.

Marik couldn't help but smile at her, "Well…I would never do anything like that to anyone…including you!" He took her face again and looked at her, "When you're ready…we'll go forward!" He brought her into a hug; after all, he didn't want to scare her off. But, Annabel was worried. She really didn't want a relationship with Marik…but she didn't want to hurt him…he _was_ being very nice to her after all.

Malik was outside the door, listening to their little conversation, "Well, it's a shame for you hikari, but she will be mine soon!" The evil man chuckled deep to himself as he turned and walked down the hall towards the library (a/n: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…in case your slow, he's going to whip up that spell!).

"I'm sorry I got you're shirt wet!" He looked down at it, "That's okay!" He began to pull it off when she stopped him (a/n: DAMN IT ANNABEL, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? - ).

"Don't do that!" "Why…" He showed a cute little smirk, "you've already seen me without my shirt on twice before…at the tournament…and on the plane yesterday!" "Yeah…" She blushed a deep crimson, "but this is different…go change in your bathroom!"

"Well…that just spoiled my morning!" She had to laugh along with him. After he got the giggles out he looked at her sweet face, 'I wonder…' Marik set a hand on her cheek as her laughter slowed down, "Annabel…" She smiled at him, "Yes Marik?" He smirked evilly at her, "Have you ever made out on a desk before?" She blushed deeply as she realized where this was going, 'Uh oh!' "Ummm…no, but I don't want-" He broke her off with a kiss, a brutal and delicious one. He pushed her back onto his desk as he lifted her legs up to push her onto it all the way.

He climbed on top of her and set her legs around his waist. Annabel wanted to stop him…but she was enjoying his hands roaming around under her shirt, 'Mmmm…he's so warm…but so evil…I can't fall for him…I just can't…' She came out of her thoughts as Marik moved his lips to her neck, "Marik…please stop…" He looked up at her, "Why? I thought you were going to be a good girl!" She looked up at him very angry, "I can be without lying on my back!" "I know." He kissed her as his left hand roamed down her side and onto her thigh.

Marik moved his other to join as he pushed up her skirt and wrapped the side part of her thong around his thumbs, "MARIK!" "What? Can't we have a little fun?" He cupped his hands over her ass and lifted her hips up to meet his. She sunk her head back and moaned as his length pressed through his pants and onto her hot spot, "Oh…Marik…" "Yes?" He kissed her once more; "Can…can we…not-" "Do it here? I agree!" He picked her up and brought her over to his bed. He set her down still holding her close to his body.

"That's not what I-AHH!" He stuck a finger up in her after he got back into the position they were in on his desk, "Marik…oh…oh Marik!" He moved his finger around her wet cavern as she moaned out his name. Marik was even more turned on at her breast falling and rising due to her jagged breathing, "Annabel…don't take this the wrong way…I've just been holding back these feelings for you for so long I can't control them anymore!" She tightened her legs around his waist as he added another finger inside her.

"What feelings…LUST?" She screamed out as he added another, "More then that! I need you…I-" "Excuse me sir?" A servant walked in with some papers, "I was wondering…OH MY…I'm so sorry sir!" He ran out after closing the door, "FUCK!" Annabel sat up and pulled his hands away from her, "Please get off of me!" Marik sat back, smirking at her as he licked his fingers. She shot to the end of the bed giving him a grossed out look, "I'm sorry!" She stood up, fixing her crooked skirt and panties, "Well…just lock the door from now on!"

He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "So…we get to finish this later?" He kissed her neck lightly. She giggled and decided to play along, "Sure…at five…here!" She turned around and tapped his nose teasingly, "_If_…you behave yourself!" She walked out of the room, 'As you wish…my love!'

As Annabel closed the door, she heard a very familiar voice, "YO, MARIK, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" She got so excited, she ran to the entrance not caring if Marik was behind her or not. Annabel ran down the stairs to greet her cousin, "OLIVIA!" The 18 year-old redhead looked up from her cargo, "ANNABEL?" They ran up to each other.

"What the hell are you doing here? I didn't know Marik was actually going to-" "What I want to know is if you knew he was going to do this then why didn't you call?"

Olivia blinked her chestnut eyes and said in her Irish accent. "Business is business…you want me to be poor?" Annabel rolled her eyes at her cousin, "You have 16 Million dollars in you're bank a-"

"Is everyone in your family rich?" Marik walked up to the two and looked at Olivia, "It took you long enough to get-OOFF!" Olivia punched Marik in the stomach, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAPP HER?" She demanded.

"Olivia, calm down, I'm alright!" Annabel assured, "Well, he should watch who he deals with…our uncle is top General in the British Arm-" Annabel stomped on her cousin's foot, "OWWW!" "Don't tell him that you idiot!" Well…get you're servants out here Marik and get them to unload this food before it rots!"

"Fine…(mumbling) stupid little bossy ass-" "What was that?" "Nothing (fake cheery)!" "Marik, is it alright if Olivia and I talk?" Marik really didn't want to let her…she might say something that would cause more trouble, but she needed her freedom, "Sure." "YEAH, THANK-YOU!"

She ran into the palace with Olivia right behind her. All the servants pored out of the palace and started to unload the food, 'I wonder what she's up to?' Marik deiced to fallow and listen to there conversation.

(a/n: I was going to stop there but I HAD to go on…LOVE ME DAMNIT! -)

In Marik's office (for some reason):

"So how have you been, Annabel?" "Well…I could be better! Marik isn't exactly the gentle type…you know, to guests!"

"Well…" She said slyly as her cousin raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "If you ask me…he's quiet gentle!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GIRL?"

Olivia blushed, "I think he's quiet charming!" "Are you insane? He's a psychotic, perverted, homicidal maniac…even if he has rippling muscles…a sexy voice…and…and those beautiful lavender eyes!"

'Not to mention he's an _incredible _kisser' Annabel added the thought and sighed dreamily but then looked over at her cousin, who wore a big grin of evilness,

Out in the hall: Marik had a smirk spread across his face, "I knew she liked me!" "WHAT?"

"Are you two sleeping whit each other?" "NO FUCKING WAY…ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I WOULD **NEVER** SLEEP WITH HIM…I don't even…love him…at least I don't think I do…but **NEVER**!"

"Why…what's wrong with me?" Annabel turned around sharply to see Marik standing in the doorway,

"N-nothing's…wrong with you!" Marik's eyes lowered in a sad way, "Olivia…could you leave us for a minuet?" "Sure." On her way out she nudged Annabel in the side and gave her a suggestive wink.

"Marik…why were you eves-dropping?" He locked the door and walked over to her crossing his arms, "It's a good thing I did…I might have been hung up on you for years!" He walked away from her a little, "What's that suppose to mean? Just because you have a black heart, play the victim **all** the time, and you can't give a shit about anyone but yourself, doesn't mean I'll feel sorry for you, love you, and hop in your bed!"

Annabel gasped, holding her hand to her mouth, realizing what she just said, "Oh…Marik…I-I didn't mean that! It's just…just-" "JUST WHAT?" He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "I can't have feelings…I have to be the big evil and rape you? Do you want me to rape you and beat you?" "NO!" He brought her into a hug, "Then shut-up and let me love you!" She pulled away, "You love me?" "Yeah! So what if I do? I'm not that evil…I can feel…" He kissed her gently, "I can love!"

Tears glided down her cheeks, "No…you can't." He pushed away and looked for any sign of hope, "Why can't I?" She looked up at him, guilt ridden from breaking his fragile heart, "YOU JUST CAN'T!" She ran out crying into her hands as he fell to his knees…realizing he just may have lost her.

Annabel's eyes were hazed over in tears, she didn't see who she was about to run into. As she hit them they wrapped their arms around her waist, "Please, let me-" She looked up in fear as she realized whom it was…Malik, "Hi baby!"

GothPoetofDarkness16: IT IS FINALLY COMPLETED AT 7 PAGES! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jill: Pipe down…I'm digesting over here…(BURP)!

GpoD16: Well, whatever…Anywho, I know this really isn't going anywhere so it's going to be more involved next chappy. But don't think I won't throw some fluff you're way (wink wink)!

PEACE OUT MORTALS! -


	12. Chapter 11

Actressofthelight&darknes17: What's up my American Anime lovers?

Jill: Since when are you NOT American?

Actress17: Since I started taking German (looking at her like 'duh')!

Jill: Whatever!

Actress17: (still smieling) Anywho, I bet ya'll are wondering what Malik's gonna' do to Annabel!

Annabel: Yeah, I don't think I can take being surrounded by perverts anymore!

Actress17: Calm down silly character and watch…listen…I mean read!

Chapter 11: Feel For Me, My Prisoner

"LET ME-" "Quiet!" Malik put a hand over Annabel's mouth and dragged her to the nearest room, 'NO! He's gonna' rape me for sure this time…MARIK HELP!' Malik slammed the door open and shoved her in. She fell to the floor and felt him climb on top of her, "NO PLEASE-" "Calm down!" He silenced her with his hand again; "I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want you to listen!" She looked back at him…he had a serious look on, '#gulp# what's with him? He seems…NICE?' Annabel tried to get free but he held onto her tightly, "STOP!" She, surprisingly, stopped, "Now I'm gonna' let you go, but you have to promise to stay and listen for like two minuets…okay?"

Annabel was unsure…but she nodded her head, "Good!" Malik took his hand off her mouth and helped her up, "What do you want?" He…smiled at her, 'IS HE HIGH OR SOMETHING (work with me people, he IS evil…but that's hot!)?' "To apologize." "WHAT?" "Shhh…I'm apologizing for violating you…is there a problem with that?" "Yes, you're evil and crazy!" "Look," He got close to her face, "would you rather have me-" "NO!" He relaxed, "Then listen…I was brought back with conditions!" She crossed her arms, "So you're only apologizing to hang around?" "No…I had two years to think...and I'm sorry…"

Malik took her hand and knelt before her, "I truly am." He looked up at her…she didn't really look convinced, "And…if you still don't believe me…you can hit me." "REALLY?" Annabel was so excited, "Come on…you can…just don't break anything!" He looked away, closing her eyes. She _really _wanted to hit him…but he did seem sincere. So, she decided to be cute…she gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked up at her in shock, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood…but don't expect me to be friends or anything like that with you."

He smirked at her, "Sure…why are you here anyway?" He asked standing up, "I don't know…Marik kidnapped me a week ago and…I really have no idea!" She sat down crossing her legs…she wasn't careless, "What's you're excuse?" Malik raised an eyebrow at her cocky attitude, "I don't have anywhere else to live…I have no money…I was hoping I could work with Marik…but he really hates me." "Well…killing his dad might have something to do with that!" She smiled at him. He walked up to her.

"But then I find out you're here and I think…maybe it won't be so bad." "Really now?" She smirked playfully at him, "Yes…and if you're going to make that face at me…" He leaned closer to her face, "Expect me to want to kiss you!" "Hmm, I do…" He leant forward to kiss her but she pulled away, "But you can't!" He put on an adorable pout, "Come now, don't be so cruel!" She giggled playfully at him, "I'm not sure if you know this, but Marik's in love with me!" Malik pulled away, "He is, is he?" She stood up, "Yeah…we just go to third base an hour ago!" Malik snaked his arms around her waist, "Really now…" "…Yeah!"

Annabel couldn't believe she was flirting like this…but she had to admit she was good at it. He put his nose to her hair, took in her sweet smell and he kissed her neck, "Well…I can hit a grand slam (I love using baseball metaphors for sex. It's like America's favorite past time _is_ sex…which would be weird!)!" He spun her around and kissed her passionately on the mouth. She pushed him away, "Don't kiss me!" "Why not?" "Because I said so…and Marik could catch us, yell at me and kill you!" "Then we could go to you're room!" "NO!" He brought her into another kiss, but it was more forceful this time.

Annabel gasped as he pulled away, "…Yes." (Oh no!)

Meanwhile in Marik's room

SLAM! Marik threw his eighth glass as Odion ducked, "Sir, I really wish you wouldn't-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Marik slumped into his chair as Odion pored him another glass of alcohol, 'Why must he drink his problems away…does Annabel really mean that much to him?' "I'm sorry…" He turned to see Marik looking sympathetically at him, "I…I shouldn't…be taking my anger out on you. It's just…" Marik shot up and spilled a little of is drink, "…when I hold her…and kiss her…and smell her…I lose it! And…" He swigged some of his beer and swayed slightly, "I lose my fucking mind…(hic) when I'm _not _with her."

Marik was drunk…and it was only 11:45 a.m. "Master Mar-" "WHY THE FUCK HAVE I GONE SOFT?" He threw the half empty glass out the window. Marik feel back onto his bed, "Odion…do you think I'm incapable of loving a woman passionately?" "Ofcorse not sir…just last week you-" "NOT…not with a hired ass…I mean…like you'd do anything for that person and…make out with them without grabbing there boob or something!" "Well…what about Miss. Crystal sir…you two went out for six months!"

"That's it…call her for me would you?" Odion felt a sense of sadness, "Yes, master!" Marik fell back onto his bed and drifted off into a dream, 'Marik…Marik…MARIK!' Marik shoot up and saw Annabel swinging from and rose stringed swing on an oak tree in a beautiful lavender dress, 'Annabel…what do you want?' She smiled at him, 'You're love…' The swing then bust into flames, 'NO!' Ashes fell to the ground as Marik fell to his knees and cried, 'No…NOOO!'

Marik woke-up sweating cool sweat as he scanned around. He then looked at his clock, it showed 4:30, 'Shit, I can't believe I was out for that- LONG!' He felt hands stroke his…area (speaking of long). He looked over and saw Crystal, "Hey sleepy head. I've been waiting for you to wake-up!" Marik looked half confused into her big hazel eyes, "I forgot how loud you snored!" She giggled as he sat up over the bed, "Don't start with me, alright?" She sat behind him; starting to rub his shoulders, "Odion told me what happened between you and a…Annabel…and you got drunk and missed me!"

He looked back at her, "I just needed to know something from you!" Crystal smiled while tucking a lock of her brown curly hair behind her ear, "What?" He stood up and looked at her gently, "Do you think I'm incapable of loving someone in true passion and not just lust?" She smiled a little, "You need advice on how to get her to like you…don't you?" Marik blushed, "Well…you are planning on being a romance novelist…right?" Crystal stood up, "I guess I can help."

In Annabel's room

For hours it had been on and off making out between Malik and Annabel (after chasing her to her room). She was really pissed off, for the first fact, which she lost to his charm…and skilled tongue. Also, when there mouths weren't wrestling, they yelled at each other and he chased her some more…the last fight leading to this session.

She sat up fast after she heard Malik un-zip his pants, "What's wrong now?" Malik asked disappointed from the breaking of the kiss. She looked at him and had to lie, "…My lips are chapped!" Malik nipped her ear, "But it's only been twenty minuets," He pouted in an adorable tone, "I want to hold you some more!" "You're holding me right now!"

She argued gesturing to his arms around her waist. Annabel pulled away to fix her hair a little as Malik ran his nails gently up and down her sides. She let go of her hair and pushed away, "Stop!" Malik pushed her onto the bed, "I'll stop if you enjoy it!" She smacked him, "IF I DIDN'T I WOULDN'T LET YOU DO IT!" He smirked through his anger at her, "You enjoy it?" She rolled onto her stomach and sighed in aggravation, "I'm a slut…" Malik laughed at her, "No you're not!"

She looked back at him, "Really? So I can make out with you and Marik and it's okay?" He pressed his hips down on her backside, "No…but doesn't that make it more _thrilling_?" She bucked back into him, "Stop that!" She rolled back onto her back, "I don't want you like you want me, alright?" She forcibly got up and composed herself, "And it's not thrilling to do what you're suggesting!" He stood up and buckled his belt, 'Damn, I was close!'

Annabel walked to the door, "Where are you going?" She shot back a look at him…even though it didn't scare him, "Don't even try!" She grunted slightly and turned around, "I'm going to see Marik. We have a date." Malik grabbed her arm from behind, "Hey!" "Why are you choosing him over me?" She kicked him back and he landed on the floor hard, "BECAUSE I LIKE HIM MORE THEN YOU!" Annabel left in a huff, slamming the door. Malik looked up, slightly sad, "At least she likes me!"

In Marik's room

Crystal was looking over the small table that had been set up for Annabel and Marik's date, "Not bad…you like red to much though!" She gestured to the napkins, table cloth and flowers, "For you're information, it's the color of passion!" She turned to him and smiled, "I know…she just might confuse it with you're blood lust." She hugged him all of a sudden, "It's not a lust thing with blood…I just like violence is all…it's just my twisted nature!" She pulled away and looked at him softly, "You don't have a twisted nature…you were just brought up around mean people is all!"

Crystal hugged him again in comfort, "You're a good person…but you can be a little perverted at times!" He chuckled in her ear, "Well…you never seemed to complain." The door then opened with a thud and they pulled away. Annabel had a small look of shock on her face, "Annabel…come on in!" She walked in hesitantly, looking at Crystal, "You were right Marik…she's adorable!" Annabel blushed slightly as Crystal walked to the door, "Have fun you two!" "Thanks!" Marik added before she shut the door, "Marik you were talking about me?"

Marik looked at Annabel who seemed flustered, "Well, she did ask. And before you get any ideas, she's my ex and she was comforting me because…" He broke off and looked away, "What?" She asked in concern, "I…was unsure you'd like it!" Marik gestured to the table that made Annabel gasp in slight surprise. Accompanied by the blood red table décor; a cheese, cracker and fruit plate was set upon it along with small plates.

And to the side of the table was a bottle of wine. "You did all this for me?" He smiled, "I had Crystal's help!" Annabel went up to Marik and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back as he set his arms around her waist, "How did that get there?" She pulled away, "What?" "That!" He moved away her hair to revile a hicky, "Oh…I guess you gave it to me…" He looked at her seriously, "I'd remember if I did…"

He held her face gently and he looked into her eyes, "Did Malik give it to you?" She growled in aggravation and turned away, "You need to put a leash on that womanizer!" "But did he hurt you at all?" Annabel sighed, 'He cares…how sweet…' "If I'm with you, I'm okay…so let's not worry about him." Marik hugged her around the waist, "Well, good…because for now…you're all _mine_!" He started to nibble her neck and tickle her tummy, "Oooo…stop it Marik!"

She pulled away and turned around, he was smieling at her, "You're so much fun to tease!" He gently took hold of her face and brought her into a kiss. It wasn't a hard one like he usually gives her, but it was sweet and passionate, "Mmmm…Marik…" He pulled away, "Yes?" She pulled away completely, "I was wondering…" "Yes?" She looked up at him…he was just too hot to refuse, ' I shouldn't spoil this with my dumb questions…I'll ask him later.' "Never mind!" She turned to the table and started to sit when Marik got her chair for her, "Hehe…thank you!" "Just trying to be a gentleman to my fair lady."

He kissed her cheek, "Stop that…I'm bright red!" He sat down and went to open the wine, "Marik…" "What?" Annabel looked at the bottle a little uncomfortably, "What...oh…the drinking age here is eighteen!" "But I'm seventeen!" He laughed slightly, "Don't be such a tighass…you won't get in trouble!" She still looked very uncomfortable, but as he smiled at her, the feeling went away. As the evening passed and the candles melted, Marik made all the attempts he could to get closer to Annabel (even physically).

Every now and then, Marik would scoot closer to Annabel so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder, "So Annabel…are you enjoying you're stay here?" She looked up from her glass, "Well…" She sat it down, "I was…" Marik looked worried, "Was?" She looked saddened at him, "Marik, I miss my family. And I'm so behind in school by now and I haven't practiced my violin _or _my Ju Jitsu and-" "Well that's just awful!" He pulled out his Millennium Rod and squeezed it, '#gasp# I forgot he had that thing!' He looked back at her and put it away, "Let's enjoy our selves for now."

He kissed her ear and his hot breath made her shiver, 'Oh…how much longer can I keep him at bay…I know he'll take me if I'm not willing soon…I'm just not ready…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? WE'RE NOT EVEN _IN_ A RELATIONSHIP-' "-bel?" "What?" She looked up at Marik, who looked very…in the mood, "I want you to know…I love you!" Annabel gulped, "I know you do!" She stood up, trying to avoid the subject of _it_, "What's wrong?" He stood up and went over to her. As he touched her shoulder, she pulled away and turned to him, "I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU!"

They looked at each other, Marik looked shocked and Annabel was on the brink of tears, "Annabel…is that what you think this is about?" She looked away, she could feel her face warming up, "Well…I know you want me…you're always staring at me with lusty eyes, grabbing me in inappropriate ways and I know you watch me take my showers and-" "OFCORSE I WANT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" He took a hold of her, "Who wouldn't want you…you're as beautiful as Isis herself, you're heart is kind and…dammit you're just so-"

He took hold of her face and brought her into the most passionate kiss he probably ever gave. He pulled away shaking, "So…perfect…" Annabel's eyes watered as he kissed her again. After he pulled away once more, Annabel chocked out, "I'm…I'm not that perfect…I have flaws." He stroked her face, "Then they are to little to notice." He brought her into a tight hug, it almost seemed he never wanted to let her go…ever. Annabel cried into his shoulder, "Is…is this date about that…were you expecting more?" He sighed, "Yes…but we won't until you want to…even though…" He pulled away, "Even though I love you so much…so very much…"

He kissed her again, 'Marik…' She pulled away, "Give me one week…then if I'm not ready…just take me!" He looked at her seriously, "Are…you sure?" She smiled, "Yes and…can I sleep with you from now on? I don't feel safe with Malik roaming around." Marik smirked at her then he picked her up so fast it made her squeal, "AHH, MARIK!" "I've got you…and yes you may!" It was almost nine already and they had finished their meal, "We might as well go to bed now." Marik set her down on his bed and got on top of her, "Marik…" "Hush angel…I'll be gentle to you're lips."

He kissed her sweetly as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Annabel couldn't help run her hands up his chest, "Mmmm…I-" "What?" He looked at her in ultimate want, but he held back, "I need to…get something to wear!" "Oh…alright!" She got up and left for a bit. Marik rested his hands behind his head and fell backwards with a _plop_, 'She's finally falling for me…DAMN I'M HAPPY…I can't wait to tell Odion and Crystal!' He kicked off his shoes and rolled over to take in her sweet scent that still lingered.

Annabel walked down the hall to her room, 'Oh, I shouldn't have made such an inappropriate deal with him…what if I'm not ready by then…I mean I should be…I am beginning to like him more…I just wouldn't say I love him…for now…OH, this is so wrong!' When Annabel opened her bedroom door she saw a horrible sight and screamed, "OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Annabel's cousin, Olivia, was under Malik and they were…going at it doggy style, "Uhhh…hi Annabel…UHN, MALIK STOP!"

Malik stopped pumping into Olivia and looked up, "Oh shit…do you mind?" "OFCORSE I FUCKING MIND, IT'S MY ROOM!" "Well…true…how was you're date with Marik?" Olivia asked as if nothing was happening, 'URRRRG, HOW DARE THEY?' Annabel just stormed over to her dresser, pulled out some p.j.'s and stormed out, "Oh, great!" Malik rubbed Olivia's side, "Shall we continue?" (Actress17: pfft Horney bugger)

Back in Marik's room

Marik was putting on his pajama bottoms when Annabel stormed in, slamming the door, "Annabel, what's wrong?" She glared at him, "Go ask my perverted cousin and Sir Humpsalot in my room!" "What?" She went into his bathroom as he fell over (WHAT A KLUTZ! Marik: angry glair A17: Uhh…continue!). He got up and went over to his laptop, which was hooked up to the camera system. He opened the surveillance in Annabel's room and nearly barfed, "Holy Ra that's disturbing!" "Is that how you watch everyone?" Annabel came out, "Yeah! It's-"

Marik was struck speechless at the sight of her. She was wearing a black tang top that had 'bad girl' written across the chest in red and red short short's that had 'bad girl' in black on the butt (he knew, he bought it!), 'I didn't think she'd look this hot in that!' She walked over to Marik, who was still at the laptop, and then looked away, "Please turn that horror off!" Marik quickly shut down the computer as Annabel made herself comfortable in his bed. He turned off the light and snuggled in next to her.

"Goodnight!" Annabel turned to him, "Marik?" "…Yes?" He couldn't see to well, but the moonlight shining though the balcony gave him a pleasant view of her eyes, "If I'm not ready in a week…will you be gentle?" He pulled her to him, "Ofcorse…I love you Annabel…I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have!" She blinked as a few tears made there way out of her emerald green eyes, "Oh, Marik…" She pressed her lips against his ever so lovingly and then pulled away, "Thank-you…"

Her head plopped into his chest, 'Man can she fall asleep quickly…' He looked down at his desert flower and smiled, 'Annabel…you _are _to beautiful for words…' He kissed her lips and pulled her on top of his chest. And they slept together…ever so peacefully and ever so in love…

Actress17: Awwww, I love how this is going.

Jill: And how perverted you are?

Actress17: (ponders to self)…Yes…I love that too!

Jill: Oy!

Actress17: Pwetty pwease review…or I won't update…AND I MEAN IT, I WANT FEEDBACK DAMMIT!

Jill: …

Actress17: …Love u guys!


	13. Chapter 12

Actressofthelight&dark17: Guten tag my fellow readers.

Jill: Yes, she loves her story that much.

Actress17: I feel when you're passionate about doing something you should love it. Like with my Egyptology and me!

Jill: And you're pride of being perverted!

Actress17: Well, I can't argue with that…I am naughty (stares at yaio manga).

Jill: (snatches it) Give me that and get on with chapter 12!

Actress17: Who made you the boss?

Jill: You when you made me you're editor!

Actress17: Fine! ENJOY PEIUNNY MORTALS!

Blah normal Blahdream talk and telepathic thoughts 

Chapter 12: To Love Someone is to Live

In the recesses of her mind, Annabel Lee, was hopelessly caught in her dark past. She struggled to get free, but it would not release her,_ "Let…me…go!" "Never…you're mine…and I will have you." _ Annabel spat at her attacker,_ "You're disgusting!"_ _"Really now? Then why would you let me touch you? Well…you are under contract!" _ Annabel looked up and pulled away the cloak that hid his face,_ "Marik?"_ _"SURPRISE!" _ _"No…I thought you loved me." "HAHAHA…I **had** to lie to get you in bed with me!" _ He ripped off her cloths,_ "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Annabel woke up screaming as if she were still deep in the darkness of her mind, "Annabel?" Marik, who had been previously asleep beside her, woke up in worry from the sound off her screams, "What's wrong?" She was breathing heavily, sweating lightly and clinging to the sheets for dear life, "I…I just had a nightmare." He put his arm around her in worry, "What about?" She looked shaken at him…she kept thinking 'could he really do that to me?'…She sighed, "You…you were trying to rape me."

Marik looked at her, slightly hurt, "Did…I hurt you?" "It was just-" "DID I HURT YOU?" Annabel squeaked faintly as Marik got scary, "Sorry…I just can't even…" He huddled away from her, "I don't even want to think about hurting you in such a way." "Marik…" Annabel comforted him with a hug, "You know I'd kick you're ass if you tried!" He looked up at her in utter disbelief, "Excuse me?" She threw herself backwards and started laughing.

Marik looked down at her, "I…I can't believe you would joke like that!" She wiped away her tears, "What? I was just kidding!" "Well…you hurt my feelings…I don't think I can forgive you!" Marik's serious tone scared her as he rolled over, "Marik…come on I was joking…" He said nothing, "MARIK!" He pounced her, "So was I!" He kissed her deeply and held her closely to him. He pulled away and smiled at her, "But know I'd never hurt you like that!" She smiled back, "I know…"

Hours latter after he had fallen back to sleep, Marik woke up to a sound. But it wasn't a scream of terror…it was music. From his balcony, Marik heard someone playing the Habanera from Carmen on a violin, 'Annabel?' Marik peeked out to see his beloved playing her violin rather quickly and with beautiful precision. She finished and Marik couldn't help but clap. Annabel turned around, blushing from her audience's expression, "You were listening?"

Marik went up to her, "It was the most pleasant sound I've ever woken up to!" "Oh, sorry." He kissed her lips lightly, "No it's alright…I'm quite fond of that play." "Me, too." They stood there in silence until Marik's cell phone rang, "Hello…really? Okay, I'll be right there!" He hung up, "We found out where one of the God cards are!" Annabel gasped, "I forgot all about that!" Marik took a hold of her hands and looked at her lovingly, "I know what you're thinking…that I'm gonna raise hell and kill lots of people!" "No…" She walked away from him, "I'm just worried that you'll kill Yami and Yugi- could you please spare them?" She went up to him.

Marik looked down at her thinking how much he loved her…and he could make them lowly servants, "Alright…I'll let them live!" "Thank-you!" She hugged him around the neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He pulled away smieling, "Now, go get dressed. You're breakfast and cloths are waiting for you!" Annabel turned from him bearing a smile of her own as she left him. Marik opened his cell phone and sent a text to Odion, 'Fallow Annabel. Make sure she doesn't get hurt!' Odion, on the other line, received and answered to the request, 'He truly does love her!'

Odion thought about the conversation they had the previous night while he couldn't sleep…the one in there mind, _'Odion, are you awake?' 'Yes, sir!' 'I'm very troubled…what if I can't protect her?' 'Annabel?' 'No, Odion, the Queen of England…**ofcorse** Annabel!' 'No need to be sarcastic brother…and I know you can do it! And if you need any help, ofcorse I'll be more then willing.' '…' 'Master Marik?' 'She's so cute!' 'YOU'RE IN BED WITH HER?' 'Odion…we're just sleeping! But she did say if she wasn't ready in a week I could have her!' 'Marik, do you intend to-' 'She wants to!' '…Goodnight sir…be gentle to her.' 'Thank-you Odion!'_

"-dion?" Odion looked up from his lap, "Yes sir!" Marik looked puzzled at his brother as he stood up, "What's on you're mind?" "Nothing sir!" He stood up as Marik patted him on the back, "Sometimes I question even you, Odion!" "We can't all stay entirely focused!" They laughed at themselves, as there was a knock at the door, "Come in!" The door crept open to revile Malik, looking quite pleased and exhausted, "What do _you _want?" Malik gave an annoyed look, "Don't be so rude. I had a rough night!"

"Oh, yes, having sex until you pass out is _sooo_ awful!" Odion looked at Marik in shock, "What are you saying brother?"

Marik realized he had said too much, "Odion, please go start the plane and make sure the motorcycles are in good shape!" Odion sighed, "Yes, sir!" Odion exited the room, giving a suspicious look to Malik. When Odion was gone, Malik went up to Marik, "Can I have my own room?" Marik coughed on the coffee he was drinking, "Excuse me…since when should you get a room?" "Well…I did soil Annabel's-" "ALRIGHT! You can have her room." "Thank-you!" Malik walked to the door, "And I do hope you're keeping a good eye on her…" Malik chuckled darkly, "Olivia could get boring soon!"

Malik walked out, leaving Marik to be hit by a wave of horror coming over him, 'He makes a point! I won't always be here and neither will Odion…how can I protect my flower?' Marik sunk down into a recliner in anguish, "He'll hurt her…I can't…I WON'T let that happen!" Marik stormed out towards Annabel's room. He had to make it clear to Malik 'touch Annabel and DIE!'

Yet, he opened the door of Annabel's old room to see his sweetheart clearing out the drawers and closet. She looked so hot in her lavender outfit; he couldn't help but stare as it moved freely over her supple curves. Two weeks in the desert had darkened her skin slightly and gave it a goddess like glow. Marik was shocked mostly by the sight of her thong peeping out from under the gold band, "You know…" She whirled around to see him, "You really could just…" He walked up to her, took her in his arms and said seductively in her ear, "Not wear any underwear at all!"

He slapped her ass, "MARIK!" She punched him in the stomach and he stumbled back slightly, "Hey!" She rubbed her butt and pouted, "The fabric is very thin and I'm wearing a…wait a minuet…" She looked down at the cloths; "I thought you'd get mad because I'm not working!" He smirked at her and reached for her sides. He pulled on the little straps of her pink thong; "I'd only get mad at you if you were to wear any other…" He leaned closer to her face, "Kind of underwear!" He kissed her lustfully and deeply.

He engulfed her lips and ravaged her tongue as he tenderly squeezed her butt. Annabel had needed a second to absorb this…she was packing one second and now she's hitting third base with Marik (and it's only 9:45 in the mourning). Marik pulled away slowly as she looked up at him with a cute smile, "Please refrain from staring at and slapping my ass!" She bent down and picked up the cloths. Annabel walked out of the room as Marik followed, "You know you're sexy, right?" She turned a corner.

"Yes!" "And that I want you desperately, right?" She stopped outside their door, "Yes!" She opened the door, went in and he shut it, "Then you should understand my actions!" Annabel dropped the cloths, "How can I when you're acting like such a letch?" He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Because I turn you on!" He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, "MARIK PUT ME DOWN RIGHT-" He set her down on his bed and climbed on top of her. Marik straddled her hips and bent down, beginning to suck on her neck.

"Marik…you're supposed to wait a week!" "Mmm…yes (kiss) for going (kiss) all the way (kiss)!" Annabel moaned…he _did_ have a point…she did like the skill of his tongue. Marik unclipped her top and slid it off, "Marik…DON'T!" Marik began to suckle on the soft flesh of her breasts. As he bit one nipple and fingered the other, his other hand made it's way down to her waistline. He almost unclipped her waistband when she slapped away his hand, "One at a time!" Marik growled and sucked on her flesh a little more lustfully, "Oooo…Marik that tickles!"

Marik switched the positions of his hand and mouth as Annabel squirmed under him slightly. Sure she loved being with him, but if all he wanted was her body then what was the point of love in this relationship? She wanted love. Annabel took hold of Marik's head and pulled it up. She looked down at him; he looked a little upset, "What's wrong?" She sat up and covered herself, "What if I wasn't so good looking…would you still love me?" Marik looked crushed, "Ofcorse I would! It's just I haven't seen you in the past two years and in these past few weeks,"

He kissed her lips gently, "I've gotten to fall in love with you even more!" He knelt more upright and brought her into a tight hug. Annabel gasped slightly as she felt him put her top back on her. She pulled away and looked at him, "So, basically you're horny and you needed something to hold you over for a week!" He chuckled softly as they got up, "Try a day!" She smiled at him, "What am I going to do with you?" She turned to go to the door then felt him kiss her ear and grab her hips, "Everything!" He whispered.

She walked to the door and opened it, "Not all in one night!" Annabel smirked at his sly look as she walked out. Marik stood there and smiled, thinking about how much he loved her. But then he remembered, "Oh shit, I have to find Malik!" He ran out of the room and turned down the hallway. And just his luck, there he was, "Are you still making Annabel wear that distasteful outfit?" "SHUT-UP! I'm warning you, if you-" "Stop now before you make me barf! You don't really love her! You just want to fuck that magnificent body of hers and be done with it!"

Marik cracked his knuckles, "You- BASTARD!" Marik went to punch him in the face, but Malik dodged him and caught Marik off guard. Malik slammed him into the wall and said in anger, "When will you learn? I have more power! You can _never_ get rid of me…she'll come to one of us!" Malik threw Marik to the ground, "Whether by force…or false love!" Malik walked away, "MALIK!" He looked back at Marik, "Give me one week to prove you wrong…if I can't make her love me," He looked up at him crying.

"You can have her!" Malik crossed his arms, "Why so easily?" Marik got up, "Because…I'll kill myself if she won't love me!" Marik walked towards the plane docks…he had business to do, 'You'll kill yourself, huh?" Malik walked off. Meanwhile, Annabel was in the kitchen making up a snack for her plane ride. Olivia came in but then tried to sneak back out so she didn't get yelled at again, "You want a sandwich?" Olivia was caught, "How did you know I was-" "Sweetheart, after twelve years of Ju Jitsu I've developed a sense of knowing when people are behind me!"

Annabel turned around, zipping up the lunch bag, wearing a smile; "You're not made at me anymore?" "Well, let me put it this way," Annabel slipped on a pair of pants, "You don't want to do it one night, he'll rape you! You guys have a fight, he'll hit you!" She took off her sash bottom and tied one on as a belt, "If you want to break it off…he'll kill you!" Olivia stared at her cousin in horror, shaking with fear, "What do I do?" "Be bad in bed! He'll get bored of you and move on!" "What if he doesn't?"

Annabel looked back at her from the door, "I'll hold him and you punch!" She left for the plane docks. When she got there, she saw Marik getting ready to leave. Marik looked up from his board after a shadow covered it, "Hey, you look really cute!" He studied her outfit and she smiled, "If you use logic, I'm still wearing my uniform!" He smiled, "Ofcorse." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips "Were you going?" "Business in Europe and I-" "You're cheek!" Annabel reached out to touch his cheek that was red from his scuffle with Malik.

Marik kissed her hand, "That's what I get for not paying attention and hitting the door border!" Annabel giggled, "You're silly!" She got on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. He then, without warning, took hold of her and started to cry, "Marik what's-" "I love you…I really love you so much!" Annabel felt tears drop onto her shoulder, "Marik…I know you do!" "THEN WHY-" He pulled away to control himself, "Then why does it hurt…to see you're sweet face?"

He kissed her passionately and brought her close again. Malik was off in the corner…staring in disgust, "Well, well…looks like I'm losing! I shall remedy that!" He snuck onto the plane Annabel was to take. Marik pulled away and looked at Annabel, "You…should get going!" He turned around and got onto his plane, 'Oh, Marik…I don't want to hurt you but…I might!' She got onto her plane and started it. She then leaned against the wall, "Why…why does he have to love me?" "To get in between you're legs!"

Annabel snapped her head up and saw Malik come out of the shadows, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She ran into the back room as he made his way to her. She slammed the door and locked it. She expected him to try and brake down the door…but he simply knocked softly, "Come out here!" "NO! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MARIK LIKE THAT! HE LOVES AND RESPECTS ME! YOU CAN **NEVER** MEAN **ANYTHING** TO ME!" There was a moment of silence…then she heard him mumble, "Please just come out!" "NO!" **BAM! **Malik kicked the door off the hinges, "I asked nicely!"

Annabel tried to run into the bathroom but Malik grabbed her ebony hair and pulled her back into him, "STOP!" He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, "NO!" "SHUT-UP! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Annabel stopped squirming, "I'll admit, love, I like a good fuck but I'm not about to cheat on Olivia!" Annabel couldn't believe it, "You…care about her?" Malik sat up, straddling her, "Well…she made me laugh…and gave me a back rub that was extraordinary…also she's an excellent cook!"

Annabel smirked, "Wow, the way to you're heart _is_ through the stomach and not the pants!" Malik bucked his hips against hers; Annabel could feel his hardened length, "HEY, don't do-" Malik bent down and captured her lips. Annabel gasped, she admitted in her head that he was a good kisser, but Marik was better and more gentle. She pulled away, "I thought you weren't going to cheat on Olivia!" Malik smirked, "This isn't cheating…it's winning a bet!"

Meanwhile with Marik

Odion was flying the plane while graphing their point of location. He was just about to put it on autopilot when he heard a long sigh. He looked back at his brother who lounged on the sofa, "Is there something wrong, brother?" Marik looked over to him, "I'm worried about Annabel! Malik is making threats and she doesn't love me!"

"Ofcorse she does…she's just worried you two might not…work!" Marik sat up, "And…if she doesn't return my love by the end of the week…I'll kill myself!" Odion gasped, "Brother don't be so serious! She will care for you in return…I'm sure of it!" Marik stood up and walked over to Odion, "Go find out where she is!" Odion went to the phone and made the call.

Back with Malik and Annabel

Annabel was sobbing violently as Malik began to undo her pants, "Please Malik…stop…" He had, after much struggling, tied her hands up above her head, held her neck tightly with one hand and worked with the other, "I'm not going to listen to you're pathetic weeping…so just save you're breath for the ride!" Malik undid his pants and positioned himself, "NOOOOO!" INCOMING CALL! INCOMING CALL! Malik stopped, "What the fuck!" Annabel reached for the phone on the wall, even though her hands were still bound, "Hello?" "Miss. Annabel?" Annabel was curious as to why Odion was calling her.

"Hello Odion, did Marik want to talk to me?" "Yes, I'll go get him!" Silence, "Malik untie me now!" Malik untied her before they composed themselves. Malik was angry that Marik had to interrupted his 'fun'. Annabel's face lit up when she heard Marik's voice, "Hello?" "Hi Marik! Where are you?" "About ten minuets away from Paris. You?" "Uhh…I have no idea…I was taking a nap!" "Oh! Sorry." Malik grunted and Annabel gestured to him to shut-up.

"It's okay…Paris, huh?" "Yeah." "I haven't been there in a while…it sounds nice." Marik smiled on the other line…although she could not see, "I'll take you there someday and spoil you!" Annabel giggled, "You don't have to spoil me…although…I would like to go." "We will…" Malik chuckled, "Oh, please!" Annabel muffled the mouth of the phone, "SHUT-UP!" She went back to the conversation, "What?" "Huh?" "Did you say something Annabel?" Pause, "No…but…I did want to tell you something…"

Marik frowned as her tone got serious, "What is it?" He heard her sigh, "I wanted to wait until I got back…but…I can't hold it in…are you sitting?" "No…what's the matter Annabel?" Marik took a seat incase she was about to say something that would make him fall to his knees, "Marik…I-" She was broken off by Malik who took the phone and covered her mouth, "Hello, hikari!" Marik went from worried to pissed in point 7 seconds, "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER YOU BASTARD!"

Malik pulled his ear away slightly in aggravation as he controlled Annabel in his arm, "You needn't worry…I haven't done anything to her. I wanted to chat with her is all and since you'd disagree to such an arrangement, sneaking onto her plane was my only option…or I could fallow her into the shower." He finished in a sly tone, "Even there I watch her…especially now that you're around!" Malik smirked, "I'm hurt you don't trust me Hikari…we have such a strong bond!" "YOU WERE IN MY MIND FOR FIVE YEARS! OFCORSE WE HAVE A FUCKING BOND! ONE I WOULD BE GLAD TO GET RID OF!"

Malik pulled the phone away again. Annabel got her mouth free, "Malik let me go or I'll yell!" "But I'm not done." "FINE, just let me go!" He released her and she fell onto the bed gasping for air, "Malik, what did you just do to her?" Marik came back onto the line, "I was holding her…I let her go as she wished!" Annabel grabbed at the phone, "I'm almost done, pet!" "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Malik grunted, "But I like her too!" "Marik loves me you jack ass!" Malik smirked at Annabel, "Really?"

"YES!" Marik and Annabel screamed in unison…very odd (Actress17: teehee), "Marik why don't you tell Annabel about our little bet!" Annabel looked puzzled as she took the phone from Malik, "Marik…what _is _he talking about?" Marik was frightened, 'What if she takes it the wrong way…I'll have to try…I can't lie to her…it _is_ the truth!' "Malik was threatening to hurt you…then he accused me of not loving you! He was implying that I only pretended to get you in bed with me-" "That sounds like him!" She gave a backwards glair to Malik.

He just smirked, "-So I told him…" "Yes?" "You must let me finish before you get mad or upset!" "I will!" Marik sighed, "I told him…if I can't make you love me in one week that he can have you. Only because I'd kill myself with out you're love and…I wouldn't…be there…to stop him…" Annabel didn't know what to say, "Well…he…I…How much _do_ you love me?" She asked it so suddenly; Marik was taken aback, "Umm…I'd rather tell you that in person because; even though I'm blinded by you're beauty…I'd say all the right things the right way if I told you face to face!"

Annabel was now the one stunned, "Umm…okay…and I…well I wanted to tell you something but…now I can wait!" Marik sighed…so did Malik, 'She was going to tell him she loved him…I just know it! This gives me an opportunity to ravage her again!' "Well…you're probably about to land…I should go…I've got 30 minuets though!" "Yeah…I love you…" Annabel smiled, "I know…I'll see you back at the palace!" "Bye!" Annabel hung up and the moment she did, Malik jumped her, "HEY!" "YOU WERE GOING TO TELL HIM YOU LOVED HIM, WEREN'T YOU?"

Annabel's bottom lip quivered as she looked up into his lavender ice eyes, "…so…what if I was…you wouldn't care!"

He smacked her, "I WOULD! HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! I DO!" "YOU DESERVE EVERY WOMAN YOU WANT? WHAT A LOAD OF BULL SHIT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PERVERTED, OVERLY HORNEY SON OF A-**STOP!**" Malik started to take off her pants again, he then looked up at her, "Let me fuck you or I'll tell him you love Yami!" Annabel froze, 'How…' "How…did you know?" Malik chuckled, "I read you're dirty little diary!" "I love him as a friend!" "Friends become fuck buddies, pet." "YOU JE-" Malik broke her off with a rough kiss then pulled away.

"What will it be?" Malik took off her pants, not taking his eyes off hers, "And he's suspicious of you're feelings…I know…I read his mind…" "You can, too? I can sometimes communicate with Annie!" Malik was just reminded of his ancient love. She was betrothed to him but since he couldn't wait a week, he gave a slave the jackrabbit treatment and got caught. Annie was then promised to Yami…that's why he louved him so, "I can tell…" Malik looked down at her after using that sly tone, "You miss her!" "I DO NOT! I just wish I could have banged her before Yami!"

Annabel pushed Malik, "Yeah, whatever, get off me!" Malik crawled downward, "DON'T- **AHHH!**" Malik began to suck on her aroused womanhood, "AH! N-n-nooo…s-STOP!" He was driving her crazy, making his tongue do things she never felt in her mouth, "Oh…OH GOD…M…Malik…" She was trying desperately to kick him but he held onto her ankles, "MALIK STOP!" Annabel jabbed her thigh onto the side of his head and he fell over. She sat up and looked at him, 'Did I kill him?'

After Annabel put her pants back on she checked his pulse, 'No he's still alive.' Annabel went out into the main area looking for a toolbox. When she found one she took off the doorknob and switched it out with a spare she found. Now the unconscious Malik was locked into the room. She also fixed the hinges, "Hopefully that will hold him." She walked off to the controls and prepared to land.

A few hours had gone by since Annabel left. Malik woke up in a daze, head pounding hard, 'that damn bitch! I'll get her yet!' Malik got up and went to the door. When he realized it was locked he kicked it in frustration, only adding to the pain of his body, "FUCK!" "I see you're awake!" Malik heard Annabel's voice on the other side of the door, "Didn't you leave?" "Yeah, dumb ass, I just got back!" "Let me out of hear!" Annabel sighed, "Only if you promise to keep you're mouth shut and you're hands to yourself!"

There was a long pause, "Can I still stare at you're ass?" "NO!" "Ok…I promise!" Annabel unlocked the door and as soon as she did, Malik was upon her with a kiss. Before Annabel pulled away, Malik got a moan out of her, "I SAID-" "You said nothing about keeping my lips to myself!" "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, DON'T KISS ME!" She pushed him away as he chuckled, "You should indulge yourself in things you like!" She turned away from him, "I hate you…you just happen to be good at seduction!" She felt him put his hands down her back pockets.

"I'll take that as an 'you turn me on!'" He grabbed at her ass and she grunted, "No you're…just…" Annabel was speechless. Malik was rubbing her back and it felt so good. Annabel's knees began to buckle and she stumbled. Malik caught her before she fell, "You got weak knee's for me, babe…why don't we go lie down?" Annabel looked up at him. 'Should I?'

Actressofthelight&dark17: Should she? Vote yes: lemon. Vote no: two more chapters till Marik Annabel have sex! (Teehee)

Jill: And we need more then one…but don't vote three times, that's not fair!

Actress17: Quit whining you goober! R&R pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!


	14. Chapter 14

I realize it's been four years since I have updated and to those who I promised a quick update, I am sorry I did not keep it. The past four have been so much to bear and I have found comfort again in writing. I do not write to obtain glory, just for the thrill of writing a good story and it's even better to know that people are still reading. My story may not match for my perspectives have changed and I may not publish more as I am about to start my third semester at college and am very lucky if this reaches you. So, enjoy the pervert party my friends, enjoy. Thank you for keeping my joy alive.

!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!

Chapter 11: Feel for me, my Prisoner

Annabel looked up into Malik's steel lavender eyes, wondering what the fuck to do. She knew the sex would be good, but she was worried about what would happen if Marik found out. She knew that her heart was for Marik, but her libido was wanting oh so bad to give into Malik. "Well?" Malik asked after giving her a moment of consideration. Annabel pulled out of his arms, "It's a very bad idea." He scoffed, "Really, because I can see in your eyes what you're thinking. Your thinking 'oh what am I to do? Marik is romantic, but Malik is hot. Oh what to do what to do?" He said, imitating a girly voice. She crossed her arms, offended, "Don't be such an ass hole. Okay, your right, my heart is telling me I should stick with Marik. But I am curious to see what your like."

He smirked, "Curious, eh? Then, uh, why not scratch the itch?" "Because it's a bad idea!" "Oh, come on! Meaningless sex is not a bad idea, it is fun." He took her hand and set it on his heart, "Besides, that's exactly what you'll get from Marik. He doesn't give two shits about you. He'd rather have killed you all and taken the puzzle by force, but he was just as taken with you as I am. And I heard about your little offer to let him have you in a week if you're not ready. If he really loved you, would he rape you?" That caught her by surprise; she didn't think of it like that, "Maybe I should have been more careful…hey! You'd rape me in a hot second if I didn't already show you how easy it is to kick your ass."

"Sure, but now I'm actually asking your permission, don't I get a little credit for trying?" Annabel sighed, "No, it's a bad idea, but I am impressed your thinking power doesn't entirely come from your 'little head' anymore." "Little!" "I meant that you think with your penis you dumb ass." "I know, but never use little when describing that in anyway, because that's lying and you're a good little girl and good girls don't lie." He finished, leaning in for a kiss. She jerked away, "Stop." He pouted, "But I want to kiss you, you have such exquisite lips," He ran his thumb along them and leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "You have no idea how much I fantasize about them running up and down my-" "SHUT-UP!" She pushed away again, "We are about to land so there is no time anyway."

She turned around and went to the controls. He followed behind her, "How about we go straight to your room after we land then?" Annabel didn't answer with but a roll of her eyes. Malik let it go; he knew it was only a matter of time. He was still standing there when Annabel was about to land the plane, "Sit down you moron unless you wanna fly through the windshield." "I am not a moron." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." She giggled, "Okay…dumb ass." He sat down and buckled his seat belt. Annabel pulled back on the controls and took the plane in to land. The tires touched the ground and they soon came to a halt. Malik was the first one out of his seat and he went immediately to the door. Annabel hit the button to open it and it gave way. She got out of her seat and followed Malik out of the plane.

It was no surprise that Marik was waiting for them and that he was very angry. Malik had a big smirk on his face but it soon dissolved as he saw Annabel run past him. She went right into Marik's open arms, "Are you alright?" She pulled away and looked at him, "Yes, nothing I couldn't handle." She punched her fist into her hands. He chuckled, "Good." Malik walked up to them and Marik looked up from Annabel. Marik said, "I guess that means you're off the hook." Malik laughed darkly, "You would be so soft." Annabel grabbed Marik and whispered, "No, kill him! He's a big problem." "As long as you are safe I don't care what he does." "But Marik-" "No but's, love." He put a finger on her lips, "Besides, there are enough prostitutes around here to keep him occupied."

Marik took Annabel's hand and lead her away. Malik stood there arms crossed and very optimistic, "Just keep telling yourself that hikari, you will regret your decision before the days end." And he walked off, looking for said prostitutes; after all, he has to have something to do while Annabel is out of the picture.

Marik and Annabel were walking down the hall, hand in hand, and swinging them between them, "So, did you have any trouble retrieving the book?" She took it out her cape pocket and handed it to him, "None at all." He looked at it pleased, then turned his attention back to her, "So about this weekend, I was thinking we could go to Paris and have a nice romantic-" "Marik?" He stopped and looked at her, "Yes?" She looked up at him, scared, "I have to talk to you about that." He looked worried, "What is it?"

Annabel took a deep breath, "I may have gotten ahead of myself. Earlier today when I offered myself to you, I shouldn't have, I'm not ready and I won't be for a while and it wasn't fair for me to lead you on like that-" "Whoa whoa, what are you saying?" She looked up, knowing this would be bad, "I can't have sex with you as soon as I promised, I'm gonna need more time to sort out how I feel about all this." "How you feel about what?" She twiddled with her fingers, "I know I have strong feelings for you, but I'm not there yet, I have to think about how this will change my life and if I can handle this mentally. I've never really had a good relationship." Marik looked surprised.

"So, your saying we aren't going to have sex?" Annabel looked ashamed, "Well, not yet. I'm sorry I said we could. I just thought if we did maybe this would take off but it's not healthy to do something your not ready for. And if I tried I think I would have freaked out and made you stop and you'd get mad and hurt me." "I'd never hurt you, I'm just a little upset you lied to me." She then turned her face up to his, pissed, "I didn't lie! I tried to do something for you because I know it would make you happy, but I didn't stop to think how it would affect me!" Marik put his hands on his hips and looked away, as if to think about what he would say next. He should have kept on thinking.

He looked back at her, "Did you fuck Malik?" "WHAT?" "Did-you-fuck-" "I heard you I'm not deaf, I just can't believe you just asked me that." "Well, what did you expect? You come home after he stows away and all of a sudden you've changed your mind. What should I think?" "That I want to be with you but I want to take things slowly. And even if I did, which would be just disgusting, we aren't even really a couple yet. You haven't taken me on a date or really acted like a boyfriend. Sure, we've kissed and done stuff, but that's just heavy petting."

Marik sighed, "Well, your right, but I'm asking now." He took her hand and gazed deeply into her eyes, "Will you be mine and only mine?" Annabel looked at her hand in his and pulled away, "I have to think about it now." "Why?" "I don't know, maybe because you just accused me of being a whore." "No, I had a moment of uncertainty but I believe you when you said you didn't." "But you had to ask is why I'm upset. If you think that poorly of me I have to reconsider what I'm about to do." He looked away and she set her hand on his face to turn his back to hers, "You have to trust me…can't I trust you?" "Of course." "Then let me think about it." She took her hand away, "I'll be in my room if you need me." With that she walked off.

Marik asked himself, "What did I just do?" And he went to his own room to think things over. Meanwhile, Annabel had returned to her room. She sat on her bed and thought hard, 'Why would he act like that? Just because I'm under his service doesn't mean he owns me. Maybe I shouldn't do this…I mean he is evil, he wouldn't have done all this if he wasn't.' Then there was a knock on the door. Annabel thought it could be Marik so she didn't protest when it started to open. Then Malik walked in, "Hey there hot stuff." She looked surprised to see him, "I thought you were off screwing whores."

Malik chuckled, "Couldn't find 'em. Besides, I wanted to re-open our discussion from earlier." He came over to the bed and looked down at her, "Have you talked to Marik?" "Yes and he was very upset." Malik sat down on the bed, a little away from so he didn't come on to strong, "Why?" "He thought I lied to him and then accused me of sleeping with you." Malik actually looked surprised, "What? Please, if you had sex with me you wouldn't have been able to walk off that plane." Annabel scoffed, "No one's that good." He leaned towards her a little; giving her a sly look, "Don't knock it till ya try it babe."

She scooted back a little, "No thanks." He looked a little insulted, "Look, I understand how sex with me can be a bad idea, but telling him you aren't going to have sex with him is an even worse idea." "How so?" "Marik's like me, I know, I've been inside his head. If he wants something and he can't get it from where he wants it, he'll go somewhere else to get it."

Annabel rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever you say Malik." "I mean it," he leaned into her face, "Can't we just _feel _our way through this." He started to glide his hand up her leg, 'Oh that feels good' she thought. She looked up into his eyes, "What do you want Annabel?" She licked her lips, surely a little petting won't be bad, "Kiss me, but don't expect my panties to come off." He smirked at her, "All in good time baby." And he pushed her back onto the bed.

~In Marik's Room~

Odion poured Marik another whiskey, "Sir, I really think you should stop, you're on your fifth shot." Marik slammed down his shot glass, "Don't lecture me Odion, I've had it rough today." Odion shook his head and brought Marik the whiskey, "Sorry to snap, but Annabel is sending mixed signals and I'm depressed and pissed all at once. I don't know what to do." "Maybe some ex-girlfriend advice? Crystal is here with her company, maybe I can go find her for you." Marik gulped his shot, "Good, good, just go do it." Odion bows his head and leaves.

Marik gets up and stubbles around, "Why would she do that? She knows how much I care. She knows I would do anything for her." He falls down on his bed, "Whatever." He dozes off. He dreams of Annabel's face in bright colors, her soft skin, and then Malik's evil smirk. Marik hears his voice 'I will make her mine; you might as well give up.' He feels a sharp pain, "Ouch."

Marik woke up sweating cold, still drunk and angry. He then looked at his clock; it showed 4:30 p.m. 'Shit, I can't believe I was out for that- LONG!' He felt hands stroke his…area (speaking of long). He looked over and saw Crystal, "Hey sleepy head. I've been waiting for you to wake-up." Marik looked half confused into her big hazel eyes, "I forgot how loud you snored." She giggled as he sat up over the bed, "Don't start with me, alright?" She sat behind him; starting to rub his shoulders, "Odion told me what happened between you and a…Annabel…and you got drunk and missed me."

He looked back at her, "I just needed to know something from you." Crystal smiled while tucking a lock of her brown curly hair behind her ear, "What?" He turned around and looked at her gently, "Do you think I'm incapable of loving someone in true passion and not just lust?" She smiled a little and stood up, too, "You need advice on how to get her to like you?" Marik looked at her slyly, "No, it's hopeless now…I think…I just wanted you to comfort me." She smiled back at him, "Why didn't you say so sexy?" She pushed him back onto the bed and slowly straddled him.

~In Annabel's room~

For almost a half hour, Annabel was under Malik's hands, lips, and body. She would let his hand run over her skin, her breasts, but stopped him every time he made a move for her skirt. Marik had an intimate touch but Malik was so different. He was so carnal and fierce. She sat up fast after she heard Malik un-zip his pants, "What's wrong now?" Malik asked disappointed from the breaking of the kiss. She looked at him and had to lie, "…My lips are chapped." Malik nipped her ear, "But it's only been twenty minutes," He pouted in an adorable tone, "I want to hold you some more." "You're holding me right now!"

She argued gesturing to his arms around her waist. Annabel pulled away to fix her hair a little as Malik ran his nails gently up and down her sides. She let go of her hair and pushed away, "Stop." Malik pushed her onto the bed, "I'll stop if you enjoy it." She smacked him, "If I didn't enjoy it I wouldn't let you do it." He smirked through his anger at her, "You enjoy it?" She rolled onto her stomach and sighed in aggravation, "I'm a slut…" Malik laughed at her, "No you're not."

She looked back at him, "Really? So I can make out with you and Marik and its okay?" He pressed his hips down on her backside, "No…but doesn't that make it more thrilling?" She bucked back into him, "Stop that." She rolled back onto her back, "I don't want you like you want me, alright?" She forcibly got up and composed herself, "And it's not thrilling to do what you're suggesting." He stood up and buckled his belt, 'Damn, I was close!'

Annabel walked to the door, "Where are you going?" She shot back a look at him…even though it didn't scare him, "Don't even try." She grunted slightly and turned around, "I'm going to see Marik." Malik grabbed her arm from behind, "Hey." "Why are you choosing him over me?" She kicked him back and he landed on the floor hard, "Because I like him more than you." She attempted to run out the door but he picked her up and carried her back to the bed, "Malik you ass hole put me down NOW!"

He dropped her on the bed and got on top of her, "Look, if go to him now you're going to regret it." "Oh and why is that?" He sighed and looked at her angrily, "Come with me and I'll show you." He got up and walked to the door. At first Annabel wasn't sure, but she got up and followed him. Malik led her to a room she'd never been to before. It was filled with many electrical devices and television monitors. She looked at Malik, "What's all this, the security room?" "Yes. I would have just told you but you wouldn't have believed me. I still have a link with Marik. Sometimes it's strong and sometimes he feels dead."

Malik walked up to the monitors, "Right now it's strong." He pointed to one. Annabel hesitated but then walked up and looked at the monitor linked to Marik's room, "Oh my God!" She backed away and started crying. She didn't know what to do. She ran out of the room and retunred to hers. Annabel threw the door open and ran to her bed. She laid down on it and started crying more intensely, 'Why? How could he do this to me? Is it because I refuse to fuck him? Well…I don't need him to be happy. Still…how could he?'

She continued to cry until she felt someone sit on the bed. She half expected it to be Marik, coming to beg her forgiveness, but it was Malik after something more, "So…what now?" Annabel sat up and looked helplessly at him. She knew revenge wasn't the way, but she felt so lost, "I want us to be even." Malik smirked, "Meaning?" Her eyes were dead, "Fuck me." Malik's smirk turned into a wicked smile, "What ever your heart desires." He crawled to her and set his lips upon hers. It started out gentle but got rough as he pushed her back onto the bed. He straddled her and took his shirt off, "How do you like it?" She looked lost. "Just undress me while I think about it."

The smirk never left his face. She sat up briefly so he could remove her shirt and then he slowly slid her skirt off. Malik looked down at her amazing body, clad in matching black lace bra and thong, "You look so fucking sexy…do you want to leave the boots on?" "No." He slid those off her slender legs and let his fingers linger on her skin. He removed the rest of his cloths and the started to take off her panties, "Hard." Malik looked up at her, her voice sounded so distant, "What?" "I want it hard, I can't feel anything anyway." Malik laughed darkly, "As you wish." He yanked her panties off the rest of the way, threw them recklessly and rammed two fingers inside her, "Ung!"

She moaned in spite of herself, "You like that?" Malik asked, as he thrusts into her harder, "Yes." She gasped as he suddenly pushed a third finger into her aroused, wet cavern, "Well then you'll love _this._" He did a twist with his fingers and she threw her head back and screamed, "I knew you would." He continued to fuck her with his fingers until she felt how wet and ready she was. He bent down to capture her lips. She grabbed hold of his dick and started stroking it hard. Malik grunted at the sudden pleasure, "Now we're talking." He continued to finger her while she stroked his erection, getting him ready to take her. He pulled his fingers out quickly and replaced them with his large, hardened cock, "God! Malik…" "Yes?" "Condom."

He grunted in frustration, "Don't worry, I'll pull out." "That's what they all say. Condom!" He slapped her ass as he got up to retrieve his pants. He pulled out the familiar foil square and ripped it open. Annabel stared in wonder as he rolled it swiftly and gracefully over his dick. The shear sight and size of it got her impatient. She wanted that thick, long swell inside her, "Now get over here and fuck me." Malik looked up at her playfully, "Since when do good girls talk like that?" "Since when am I a good girl?" He took those few steps towards her and jumped on the bed. He pushed her legs open and rammed it in her. She moaned loudly again as he started pumping into her relentlessly.

Malik was enjoying the naughty talk, "You have been a bad girl haven't you?" He slowed his rhythm, "Yes." She bucked into him, "You need to be punished don't you?" He spanked her hard, "Yes!" He jerked his hips so hard it made her scream in pain and pumped into her deep and hard, "Do you want me to punish you?" "YES!" He pulled out of her, flipped her over, brought her to her knees and replaced his member. He put his lips to her ear, "Then scream for me bitch!"

He started ramming into her again fast and hard. She screamed in pleasure when her hit her spot and in pain when he bumped her cervix to hard, "Oh God Malik!" He stopped and put his lips to her ear again, "Say it again." She looked back at him, "What?" He slapped her ass, "Say my name!" He started to pull out of her then pushed back in again at full force, "UH! M-Malik…MALIK!"

Malik could tell she'd never been this crazy in bed before, but he could tell she liked it. Annabel's arms started to get tired as he continued to fuck her like an animal. She leaned on her crossed arms, "Oh no you don't." Malik grabbed her hair and forced her back onto her arms, "Ung…Malik my arms hurt." He stopped for a moment and pulled out of her, "But don't stop!" He pushed her onto her back, "I have an idea." He grabbed her under her back and pulled her up and back. Now she was on top, "Malik I can't fuck you." "Don't worry." He squeezed her ass with both hands and placed himself back inside her, "UHN!" "I'll do all the work." She looked down at him, face awash with pleasure, "You'd better." He smirked up at her playfully.

He then started pumping into her again while holding her in place. She rested her hands on his chest as he fucked up into her, "How's that?" Annabel answered with an intense moan, "Feels deeper." "Yeah it is baby." She then started clawing at his chest like she had too much pleasure and nothing to do with it. She tried moving with him and that helped the angle. He found her spot again and used it to his advantage. When he found it, he'd hit it hard making her scream. Then he moved away from it to tease her and would go back to it again. He was enjoying watching the emotions flicker back and forth across her face as he fucked her.

"Malik…oh God I-I-" "I now just hold it." They both felt their climax coming, "I want to go when you do." "Then fucking relax." He grabbed her ass and ground her hips down while he pushed up. He dug his nails into the flesh of her ass and she jerked forward. Something went off in Annabel like never before, a delicious feeling. He moved upward again and that did it for both of them, "OH!" "Fuck!" They both went in a sea of pleasure. Annabel was gasping uncontrollably and shaking from the after shock, "Mal…Malik…" She fell backwards. Then she felt him catch her before she fell onto the bed and hurt him, for he was still inside her. He rolled over gently and then he pulled out of her slowly, enjoying every last inch of moist heat. Before he lay next to her, he discarded the protection.

"Rest now pet…you've earned it." She looked up at him angrily, "I've earned it? If I could move I'd give you a standing ovation." He threw his head back and laughed darkly, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He moved closer to her and kissed her ear, "So did I." He pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her, "Ouch, be careful." "Sorry pet." He kissed her forehead. After a moment Annabel looked up at Malik, "Promise." "What?" "Promise me you won't tell Marik." He pounced on her, "Only if we can do this whenever I want." She sighed, "Fine, but I do have to work you know?" "Of course."

He ran his hands down her soft breasts, hinting he wanted more. After all, Malik always gets what he wants.

~In Marik's Room~

Crystal rolled over from atop Marik's sweating body, "Oh my…I don't know how you've gotten better…but you have." Marik, who had not yet regretted the vigorous exercise, looked at her, "Well, I have had others after we split." Crystal giggled at him, "So you had her and weren't satisfied?" Marik realized she was talking about Annabel, "No, I never slept with her. In fact, she just told me…" He looked at his clock, "Yesterday that if she wasn't ready in a week to take her, but…" "So you never did it?" Marik sat up and sighed, "No. She changed her mind and wanted to wait. Now I think she was just toying with me…I feel like…such a fool."

Crystal sat up and put her hand on his face, "Look, if you still want me to help you nail her then I'm all for it. I want you to be happy. But if the shit hits the fan, I'll be able to comfort you as often as you need me to." Marik laughed at her, "Sure. I just hope she can forgive me if she ever finds out about tonight." "Don't worry, she will." She pushed him back onto the bed, "Now rest and think on it." Marik took her advice and tried his best to sleep, despite his heavy conscience.

The next morning, Annabel woke up feeling something heavy on top of her, "Mmm, Marik I don't want-" "Pet, you're talking to the wrong side of the mind." Annabel's eyes snapped open to Malik's face, "Oh!" She tried sitting up but he pushed her down, "Relax, I just wanted to kiss you good morning." He then set his lips upon hers. Annabel pushed away, "Look, I have to go to work." She got up and went to her closet. She came out wearing a teal uniform that consisted of the same jewelry, gold bands for the arms and legs, but instead of two flowing sashes she wore a skirt that went slightly past her ass.

Malik looked her up and down, "What other kind of naughty garments does he have in there for you?" She gave him an upset look, "Not many, but after what he did last night he doesn't deserve to see me in my other uniform." "You mean 'after how I fucked you so good last night you don't want anyone to see what I've seen, especially Marik'?" Annabel sighed, "Whatever you want to tell yourself." She waked out of the room and headed to the dinning room hearing his dark laugh fade behind her.

Marik was already there in a panic, 'What if she finds out? I know I did her wrong but I don't want to lose her…Well there is no possible way she could-' "Marik?" He looked up at the suddenly present voice. He looked her up and down, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She realized he was talking about her outfit, "What? You don't need to see anything. You saw enough yesterday." Marik stood up, "When I put my fingers down there I was watching your face. Besides-" "I wasn't referring to our little session in your office I was referring to your-" "Master Marik?"

They both looked at Odion who was holding up a scroll, "Miss. Annabel's mission." Marik reached for it but Annabel grabbed it first, "Thanks Odion, see you Marik." She stormed off out the door, "Odion?" "Yes?" "You don't think she saw Crystal, do you?" He looked at Marik sadly, "I'm not sure sir." Marik sighed at sat down to his breakfast.

Annabel was on her way out the palace when she felt, who else but, Malik grab her arm and bring her into his, "You were going to leave without a goodbye kiss?" She sighed, "I'm so sorry, that was incredibly selfish of me." She exclaimed sarcastically. He pulled her closer, "Well with that attitude I think I deserve one." "Fine." Their lips met at full force. Meanwhile, Crystal had seen the whole thing and ran off to tell Marik.

She ran into the dinning room, "Marik!" "What?" She stopped by her side and bent to whisper in his ear, "I think Annabel's fucking Malik." "WHAT?" He stood up and ran out of the room. Crystal ran after him, "I'm not sure though. I only saw them kiss." He stopped and turned to her, "Where?" She pointed, "Just around the corner." Marik looked down the hall then back at her, "Go wait in my room." He walked on down the hall to see what was up.

Marik walked around the corner and saw Malik with his hand up Annabel's skirt and he had her pushed against the wall. Annabel looked like she didn't give a fuck what he was doing to her, "What the fuck do you think your doing?" They both looked up at him, "Marik." "Oh, hello hikari. Would you care to join us?" "Fuck off." Marik grabbed Annabel's arm and pulled her away from him, "Now it's not fair to have two at once." Marik looked at Annabel, "What bull shit has he been feeding you?" "None." She angrily jerked out of his grip, "What?"

Annabel looked at Malik then looked back at Marik, "I saw the security video of your room last night. You couldn't wait for me, what you should do if you really cared about me. No, you had to go and fuck one of your whores."

Marik looked at her ashamed, "But," he pointed to Malik, "what's going on here?" Malik chuckled darkly, "Tell him." Annabel did, "I wanted us to be even so I fucked him." Marik looked at Malik and then back at Annabel, "Why?" "Why did you sleep with her? Just to fuck. That's why I did it, because I wanted someone to be there when I was pissed off. And you weren't there. You were doing just as much wrong as I have." Marik looked shocked, "But, it's Malik, I really wouldn't care if it was some random guy. But…Malik?" Annabel looked just as shocked as he did.

"Obviously you didn't care either so why should I give a shit who I fuck, it's my revenge!" "But-" "Can I butt in for just a second?" "NO!" They both screamed at Malik, "Marik I don't care what excuses you have. You brought this upon yourself. You let your hormones get the best of you and in the end…" She started to walk away from him, "You never cared whom you ended up with." "I wanted it to be you." She felt the tears coming, "Well, you're too late now." She walked towards the plane, "Come on Malik." Malik followed her after giving Marik a smug look.

'Oh Ra, what have I done.' Marik turned around and dashed towards his room. He rushed through the door, "What happened?" Marik looked at Crystal, on the brink of tears, "I just lost her…what…what the fuck is wrong with me?" She sat down on the bed, crossing her legs very slowly, "You have needs she couldn't fill. Naturally when a man-" "It was Annabel!" He sat down next to her and started crying. Crystal grabbed his face and made him look at her. All she saw now was a broken man.

"Do you want me to go?" Marik crawled to his pillow and buried his face in it, "Yes, please." She stood up, "Okay, call me if you need me." She left him in silence. After a moment, the solitude got to him and he completely broke down.

~On the Plane~

Annabel sat in the bathroom, with the door locked, crying. Malik stood on the other side and tried to coax her out, "Annabel, you knew this was going to happen and you had a good time with me anyway. Why are you crying over someone who you don't love and who obviously doesn't care about you." He heard the crying stop. He listened closely, "I'm not crying over him, not really." Malik could barely hear her, "I mean I do care about him…I think. I don't know. Maybe, deep down, I was only falling for him to keep my family safe but now," The door unlocked, "I don't know if their safe or not."

She opened the door, her eyes were very red, "If he's upset at me, he may kill them and then I'd have no one and I would be stuck here forever." She whipped her tears away angrily, "I hate what he's turning me into." Malik rested his hands on her shoulders, "And what is that?" She looked hopelessly up at him, "A monster." He took his hands off her, "You're a monster?" She nodded, "Yes. Only because I know if I were home safe, with my family and friends, I wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't want to fall in love with a murder or…or have sex with a psychotic pervert!" She added angrily. He chuckled slightly, "Well, now I'm hurt."

Annabel backed away from him, "What?" He advanced her, "You see…I know what Marik's going to do. He's not going to kill anyone no matter what you do. He'll only have just cause if you disobey him and he never ordered you to keep your legs closed." She started to interrupt, "Hold on, and he's going to go the distance to try and win you back. He'll try to get rid of me but he wants to give you anything you want." Annabel finally hit the wall. Malik leaned in putting his hands on the wall near her face, "And you want me…and you fucked me first so I reserve the right to stick around."

Annabel didn't know what to say. She merely stared at him, "Plus I'm not a psychotic pervert I just really enjoy the comforts of a lady and you are very beautiful. Also, if that comment about your legs offended you, sorry and I was not comparing you to a slut." Annabel shook her head, "I know that but that's only one of the reasons I'm upset." Malik grunted in aggravation, "Why else would you be upset then if you know your family is safe?" Annabel moved away from him and sat on the bed. He looked after her, "I…enjoyed last night and I don't want you to go but…I don't want to lose myself."

"Meaning?" Annabel stood up and set her hands on his chest. Malik then proceeded to wrap his hand around her waist, "I can't feel alright about this unless you don't care if I ever where to pick him instead of you. Because I want to forgive him, I do, but it's going to take some time and…I'll need you to comfort me." His hands started their decent. "And I'm sure you won't mind." They stared at each other. Malik smirked down at her, "As long as you'll promise to be distraught on a daily basis." She smiled coyly at him, "I'm still pretty upset right now." "Well then…" He grabbed her face and they kissed in an explosion of lust and conquest.

Then Malik threw her down on the bed to ravage her, "Take this and you'll feel all better."

To be continued…

**Author**: Well, that's all for now. I WILL NOT, REPEATE, WILL NOT WRITE MORE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW. YOU ALL KEPT CHECKING ON ME, I DELIVER. IF I DON'T GET FEED BACK, WHAT'S THE POINT OF ME WRITING THIS FANFIC? I LOVE IT, BUT COME ON GUYS...


End file.
